Destinys Child
by Myrwin
Summary: The latest chapter of Destiny`s child is out! And a fight of life and death is beginning for Syaoran...
1. Destinys Child 01

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura doesn`t belong to me, but is CLAMP`s original work. This fanficseries is partly based on CCS and their characters are used without permission and it is reserved for entertainment purpose only. Card Captor Sakura is the copyright of CLAMP, first published by Kodansha Co. Ltd.1996  
  
Posted in March  
  
fan&fiction of Myrwin-chan  
  
Warning: This is a story of a German! So sorry for the misunderstandings I will make lots of.(  
  
This story is based on my own stories and I was only curious, what my heroes would do, if they met someone like Sakura & co. (O, I must admit, that I couldn't resist this temptation) And last but not least: this is my first fanfic, so be prepared! :P  
  
This story begins, when Sakura is eleven years old, in the middle of the 8th book.  
  
So the story shall begin!  
  
Destiny's Child  
  
  
  
Prologue: The "Kidnapping"  
  
A dark haired boy with glasses named Eriol Hiiragizawa, once known as Clow Read, the greatest magician ever, went through the lonely streets in the early morning. At the moment he was thinking about his next strike for a little female Cardcaptor and so far he had really enjoyed watching the Cards mistress`s power grow stronger. She could really ...  
  
A strange inkling shot into his thoughts, as if there was someone... or something... lurking for him. Slowly he turned around to the source of the aura, as a blinding light appeared only some steps before him.  
  
„What...", he just managed to say, as the light was already approaching him. He knew, that this couldn`t be a good sign and released his staff as fast as he could.  
  
The light stopped, hovering above him, threatingly. He supposed it was thinking about how to handle the shield he had always summoned, so it could get him... but what for?  
  
He froze by the sight of the light forming a figure, blinding his eyes. Now the thing and the reincarnation of Clow Read stood motionless there, watching each other cautiously.  
  
I think I should fight back, instead of just standing here...  
  
Eyes closed, he spoke something under his breath and darkness started surrounding the strange light to suffocate it. The light seemed to be smothered with the dark he charmed, yet he didn`t trust that peace.  
  
That was too easy...  
  
He wasn`t surprised at all when his darkness dissolved out of sudden, a winged figure hovering silently there. The aura of it felt so incredibly strong, that Eriol stepped instinctively back, a strange smile featuring on his face.  
  
I suppose I don`t have a chance..., he thought calmly, although he didn`t know what would now happen to him, while that light radiating from his winged opponent, blinded him painfully. The black haired boy covered his eyes quickly, his glasses reflecting the glow.  
  
„ I just wonder why..." he whispered with a smile, as the magic of the creature bursted out, stronger than anything he had ever felt. The shape of his enemy seemed to smile by those words and stretched its hand out. He tried to protect himself with a shield of magic, although knowing it wouldn`t help.  
  
He was right... he didn`t even have the chance to see a newcomer appearing out of nothing, dashing into the direction of his attacker as the light already hit him through his magic. Not noticing the furious scream of the little figure...  
  
The sun had arised in Tomoeda, its beautiful rays having chased the night away to a far corner on its edge. The branches of the trees were trembling lightly in the cold breeze of the late winter.  
  
A little girl skated with terrifying speed on the street to school, breaking into the peaceful silence, something muttering like "Aaah! Got up too late again!". Auburn hair shimmered in the still dim light of the morning, while the wind blew through her school uniform.  
  
Although Sakura Kinomoto panted heavily, she was in her thoughts concerned about a lot of things which happened in the last few days...  
  
Shaolan wanted to discuss yesterday night before school , but now I seem to miss him!  
  
The emerald eyed girl remembered only too well that he had been very upset when she had gone out to fight the fog with a light fever...  
  
But I had to fight it... and I wanted to find out more about this feeling of Clow`s presence...  
  
Distracted, Sakura didn't realize the man diving up from nowhere behind her.  
  
First when the little girl noticed the shadow darkening the ground before her she turned around, but it was too late... her big emerald eyes widened in terror...  
  
Later in the classroom:  
  
„Hey... did you notice that Eriol is missing today, too? Is he still sick?"  
  
„ Does anybody know what happened with Sakura-chan?"  
  
„Why didn't Sakura come today? Did she catch a cold?"  
  
„Maybe...Yesterday she fainted in the middle of our match in P.E."  
  
„I hope she`s alright again.", Sakura`s classmates rumored again and again except our normally always smiling Tomoyo. Instead she looked worried, didn't say a word. The black haired girl stared mind-absent out of the window, down to the schoolyard, standing there silently.  
  
Very strange. Last time I called Sakura on the phone, she told me everything had been alright again with her fever. And if my beloved Sakura- chan had gotten sick again, she would have told. Mmh... maybe she had been surprised by her new enemy in the middle of her way to school. Feeling helpless Tomoyo closed her eyes. She could just hope Sakura wasn't in danger again.  
  
But maybe Shaolan knows more about Sakura's disappearing... I will ask him as soon as I see him... "Tomoyo, you haven't said anything yet. Do you know where Sakura is?" Rika interfered her thoughts.  
  
"Good question..."  
  
"Where are you, Sakura-chan?" Shaolan was wondering exactly at the same moment, sitting on a tree, his favourite place. He hoped Sakura wasn't involved in trouble, like so often in the last time.  
  
Mmh, that is really strange. Always if something happened, there`s usually Clow's presence, but not this time, so what can it be this time...?  
  
Like an answer he suddenly felt danger in his surroundings. Quickly he got in battle-position as well as he could on a branch and searched for the source of his strange feeling. Carefully he watched his environs, in which everything seemed normal, except a spot before him... something indistinct.  
  
Wait a moment... why is there something... flickering?!  
  
„ Come out, whoever you are! You are discovered", he shouted into the direction of this twinkling.  
  
„ Wooho... seems I was, despite my camouflage, noticed", a female voice answered mockily, while the blurring in front of him took slowly form. He gasped in surprise. A transparent ghost-like woman hovered there cooly, headfirst.  
  
„ What the heck is that?", he spoke under his breath, while the lightly flickering woman continued smoothly „Well, well, look who`s sitting on a tree..."  
  
He tried to concentrate on the... fog or whatever it was. But the only thing he could feel was an arising headache by this effort, while the woman looked over him disdainingly.  
  
„Oh boy, I really don't know what for we could use that little kid. But, well... she ordered it..."  
  
Little kid?!, Shaolan thought angrily.  
  
„ Hey! I'm not an ordinary little kid!", he shouted, while he tried to find out, what this strange appearance could ... be.  
  
„ Well... it doesn`t matter... I just do my job." The thing said, ignoring his words, and turned around.  
  
„He! Idiot of a boy! I`ve got the one we had searched for!"  
  
Before Shaolan could react, he was pushed forward and fell into a suddenly charmed hole. Then nothing...  
  
Meanwhile Tomoyo was looking outside for him.  
  
„How can that be? First Sakura, now Shaolan has disappeared... What is happening?"  
  
„Sakura..."  
  
„Who... who is calling for me?", Sakura asked. Everything was so fuzzy, she couldn't see anything clear. Everywhere only white Shadows. " Please... protect the worlds..."  
  
„Protect?"  
  
„Sakura... please... help..."  
  
„But who are you? And protect against what..."  
  
„Protect the worlds... Sakura... Sakura... Sakura...." The voice faded.  
  
Then suddenly she felt cold water thrown on her face and voices passed through her thoughts. Mind-absently she dried her face with her sleeves.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura rubbed her eyes, seeing a group of people standing around her. A boy about 17 perhaps and the shape of a girl maybe in her age had turned their backs to her, so she couldn`t see there faces. „Hey c'mon kid, The girl's alive. Nothing happened to her. See? She's awaken", the boy said to someone before them. An anxious feeling broadened inside her, when a female and bored voice, too deep to belong to the girl, spoke from nowhere „Can we go now?"  
  
The boy was pushed aside and a familiar face appeared in front of her. "Sh- Shaolan? What has happened? Where are we and..."  
  
The girl interfered her with a gentle voice „I will explain everything later, but now we've got to escape from here!"  
  
„Hey, you can't just kidnap us!" Shaolan protested, when a huge shimmering hole, maybe a portal, appeared below them all. The boy gripped everyone of them with a grin, answering to Shaolan „ Well... as you see... we can. Let's have some fun!!!!!"  
  
And the world changed completely in one moment.  
  
  
  
Chapter1: Why is this happening to us?!  
  
Once existed a mysterious world. To another time, far beyond the one we know. A world with its own rules, in some way similar to ours, but nevertheless different.  
  
This world... will be the place where the fate of thousands of dimensions will be decided in the battle about the mysterious destiny's souls...  
  
After an apparently long fall they landed on a wide field. The gras was wet, probably it has rained a short time before. Looking around hastily the girl scrutinized the outskirts, then she sighed relieved „Phew... We aren`t stalked... For the moment we are safe..."  
  
„Where... Where did you take us to? And why?" Sakura asked upset and anxious.  
  
„You can't just kidnap us! Take us back at once!!" Shaolan demanded after he stood up.  
  
„Please, don't be mad at us. We have good reasons for our doing. So I beg you, listen to me !", the girl silenced their questions urgently.  
  
Sakura was still stunned and only looked at her. The girl was her age, she thought, and had short dark-orange hair, which reached to the middle of her neck. A beautiful white feather was fastened on her left ear. She had really conspicuous strange blue-green eyes, coloured like the sea. And her green clothes were extraordinary, with the sleeveless shirt and the shorts. Long brown handshoes and boots decorated her arms and legs. Yet the most confusing thing weren`t the clothes. The most obvious thing was the great sword fixed with a belt, that went from her left shoulder to her right waist. It was almost as large as herself.  
  
But despite her strange appearance she could tell, that the girl with her gentle smile was sympathic to her.  
  
The boy next to the girl wore glasses and had more normal clothes. Besides the fact that... Sakura looked over his appearance. A long black coat... black jeans.... black boots... He was completely dressed in black. He looked suspicious... and, well, clumsy ( if you express it not too hard), although he was obviously older than her.  
  
While she had looked at the strange people, Shaolan was protesting all the time until he, finally, lost his patience and grabbed the boy's collar menacingly.  
  
The boy just turned to the orange-haired girl „Hey, do you really think we need that guy? "  
  
Shaolan scowled at him, but he broke off, as the orange haired girl turned to him „Please... Listen...", she smiled weakly. Grumbling, he stopped, while Sakura only watched. She was too confused by that stunning feeling she had, since they had kidnapped her.  
  
The girl turned, sighing, to Sakura „Before you judge us only by our action, let me explain... May I introduce myself? My name is Magleen Debil, but you can call me Mac. I took you to this place because... you were in great danger... I sent the boy here to get you while I tried to save your other friend, but...", a sad smile appeared on the girl`s face, „... I`m sorry that I didn`t manage to save your other friend... If I would have been there earlier..."  
  
„Of whom do you speak?", Sakura asked puzzled.  
  
Surprised Mac turned to Sakura. „Well... Eriol ... Hiiragizawa, if I remember correctly."  
  
„What?!", Shaolan cried out, glaring at Mac as she had said something about flying pigs.  
  
„... Didn`t you know?", the little girl asked unsure.  
  
„But...", Sakura wanted to know, „Why should someone kidnap him?"  
  
„He has the ability to create magic, that`s why. And..."  
  
„Eriol-kun is a magician?!", Sakura and Shaolan shouted shocked.  
  
Mac stared at them „Well.. if you didn`t know, maybe I shouldn`t have told you..."  
  
Shaolan seemed to be near a heart attack and stayed like frozen, while Sakura asked further „But why him?"  
  
„Well... because it makes him a destiny`s child... just like you and your friend over there... But magicians like you are something very rare, so our enemy didn`t manage to find you... until today. He tries to collect every destiny`s child he can capture to destroy the known dimensions.  
  
But to do that he needs special souls... with the ability to use... and create own magic. He found for example your friend Eriol, but wasn`t able to find you so easily because you use a magic that comes from yourself. Eriol uses the darkness as the source of his magic and that`s why traces remain. But sooner or later our enemy would have found you nevertheless... But we can, just like him, use a destiny`s child to defeat him, either..."  
  
The boy, who was silent before, said thoughtfully „In your world are a lot of people with destiny's souls... If I think of that Eriol who was once Clow Read..."  
  
"Eriol and Clow Read!?", Shaolan yelled, and then, turning to Sakura, „Sakura... It`s highly probable that he was the reason for the strange incidents in the last time!"  
  
„Oops... I think I wasn`t supposed to say that..." the boy said, sweat dropping from his face.  
  
Eriol was Clow Read? Could the last happenings be really his fault? I can`t imagine he was it...Sakura thought confused.  
  
Mac had an irritated expression on her face.  
  
Changing the subject, she continued „But that doesn`t matter now! We`ve got more important things to do ! For example finding out what we need to do now! The safety of the world is at the moment in danger!"  
  
Shaolan reluctantly calmed down, like he thought different about this issue, and tried to pay attention to Mac`s explanations.  
  
„We must prevent our enemy capturing enough souls creating a new powerful magic to destroy every other dimension. I and my two companions found a way to defeat him and are trying..."  
  
"Wait a moment... two? I only see one." Sakura said shaking, still a little bit of anxious, with that strange feeling of being watched by something invisible.  
  
" O haven't you seen her yet?" The orange-haired girl turned around to watch their surroundings very carefully. She murmured something „Where has she disappeared to again..."  
  
„Uhm, Mac... I don`t think this is a ...", the boy tried to say but the little girl interrupted him „Shut up, boy, not now!"  
  
Slowly the orange haired girl positioned herself, so that Sakura could only see the great sword on her back.  
  
„Hey! I know you're here, Cara, so stop this hide-in-shadows-game and show up!", the little girl said loudly into the wind.  
  
Only one moment, after Mac had called her companion, Shaolan tried to warn Sakura „Watch out! There's something behind you!" and dashed to her. With an uncomfortable feeling she turned around and... screamed.  
  
" Aaaaaah! A-a-a- g-g-g- A-GHOST!"  
  
( In the background: boy: Ah, too late...)  
  
A transparent figure had appeared, a woman with short black hair. The left half of her face was covered by her long strands. But although her appearance wasn't that terrifying except a light flirring, she felt the aura of a ghost! Shaolan reached her and positioned himself between her and the ghost. A sweat drop appeared on the ghost's head. Then it started to smile veeery mean.  
  
This can`t mean any good. Shaolan thought, while he felt like Sakura gripped his arm, shuddering in fear. Slowly the ghost approached them, hovering over Shaolan to the trembling sorceress.  
  
„ Buh", it whispered, ist face directly in front of Sakura`s.  
  
The Card`s mistress screamed, and then fell unconscious. Just in time Shaolan managed to catch her.  
  
„Hey, this voice... You were the one who called me little kid!", Shaolan recognized, lying Sakura softly to the ground to face the ghost. Slowly he stepped closer to the flirring woman.  
  
„O, the little boy is not as dumb as I thought.", The ghost mocked him.  
  
„You mean me?", the boy in black intervened.  
  
„No, I mean the other dumb boy, but wait a moment... that would make... two funny victims for my fun!", the woman said cheerfully in a frightening way.  
  
Shaolan slid on the earth.  
  
„Hey guys! Stop fooling around and help me with Sakura!", Mac yelled angrily at them. Noone had noticed that she tried to wake Sakura up.  
  
Shaolan dashed to her, a worried expression on his face.  
  
Slowly Sakura opened her eyes and asked with a sleepily voice „ What... happened? I really thought I had seen a ghost..."  
  
„O Mac... I tried to warn you, but you didn`t listen... Sakura is... afraid of ghosts", the boy said with a I-tried-to-warn-you-voice.  
  
„Wait a moment... How can you know that?! We didn`t tell you anything about Sakura's fear of ghosts ", Shaolan remarked, mistrust in his voice.  
  
„O, that... Well... with one word... That`s my job. I`m a spectator." he said.  
  
„Spectator?"  
  
„I`m not allowed to say any more, or I have to kill you." the boy said with a typical spy voice.  
  
Sweat drops everywhere.  
  
„Hey, I'm just killing...", the boy said.  
  
More sweat drops.  
  
„Eh.. I mean... kidding, I'm just... kidding", he corrected himself in a nervous tone, backing to the tree behind him.  
  
Relieved sighing.  
  
I think, I should drop this subject ... the amber eyed boy thought.  
  
Meanwhile Sakura stood up, a little bit nervous.  
  
„There... wasn`t any ghost, was it?"  
  
Mac began to sweat. „Well... ah.... I... must admit.... that you could call her... a... ghost...", her words faded, „But she is not that bad, when you know her closer..."  
  
„Hey, wait a second! Didn't you call her your greatest nightmare only some hours ago?", the boy remarked, appearing on Mac`s side.  
  
„That was uncalled for, stupid boy.", Mac muttered angrily, clinching her fists. The boy leapt with a nervous smile backwards on a branch, out of her reach.  
  
The transparent ghost floated through the air, yawning.  
  
„But... but... what have you g-guys to do w-with a g-ghost?", Sakura stammered with extra shaking voice.  
  
„Well... she helps us... more or less" The boy explained.  
  
This can only be a very veeeryyy bad dream.  
  
„O great. You`re really strange guys", Shaolan noted, „Why should we believe you? Probably you have escaped from a lunatic asylum or such a thing."  
  
„Well, that`s possible." the boy spoke under his breath.  
  
Sakura didn`t hear anything of their talking, she could only stare at the ghost.  
  
The ghost smiled evily at her.  
  
Frightening.  
  
„Well... Sakura, if I`m right you can use your cards for foreseeing, can`t you?", Mac asked with a business voice.  
  
Sakura answered still confused „Yeah, that`s right..."  
  
„So use them to find out, whether we say the truth! "  
  
„Yeah... I could...", Sakura looked nervously at the obviously bored ghost.  
  
Uncertain she reached for her cards( Well... strange coincidence, that I brought them with me, when we got kidnapped... Hesitating she mixed the cards, like Kero-chan had taught her to do.  
  
Then, when she was ready with positioning the cards on the ground, still nervously always looking back to the ghost, the others stared intensely at her. After she had cleared her throat, she asked „A...", she broke off, losing the control, and cried „Aah, I can`t! I can't do this in the presence of a ghost!"  
  
The others hit the ground except the grinning reason of their problems.  
  
The brown haired boy shook warily his head.  
  
I`ve got the bad suspicion that this will be the worst day, I`ve ever had...  
  
Mac called the ghost, feeling pity for Sakura „Ehm... Cara... Could you go for a short while? I mean, only till she is done with her card business. I will call you then.."  
  
The pale woman complained in a bored tone „This time I didn`t do anything, but nevertheless you want to get rid of me?"  
  
Mac hesitated „Well..."  
  
Suddenly the boy yelled at the ghost wmoan with an angry voic noone expected „O dear! Get lost, for god`s sake, that`s all we want!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped, looking at the boy.  
  
The ghost gave him an insulted glare. Then, without making any noise, she faded away.  
  
Sakura sighed in relieve. Sorry, ghost.  
  
Then she made her second try.  
  
„Clow Cards, answer my questions, show me these peoples` goals.", she asked with closed eyes, taking the first card.  
  
Intensely they stared at the card she revealed.  
  
„ The Light..." That meant, light symbolized in this case the truth.  
  
„ So you are saying the truth...", Sakura murmured.  
  
„ The next cards will tell me the nature of your doing."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes again, laying bare the cards.  
  
„ Shield... So you really want to protect the world..."  
  
While she was still speaking she already revealed the next card. Sword.  
  
„ Sword... a fight will take place in the near future... But against who?"  
  
A strange feeling arised in her heart when she laid the last card open. The...  
  
„ The mirror!? What does that mean?" Shaolan shouted out.  
  
The world is really in danger..., Sakura shuddered, sensing something evil ,But...what could the mirror card mean? Unbelievingly she stared at the mirror, the dark suspicion wandering in her mind.  
  
„Now satisfied, kid?" the boy said, turning to Shaolan. He growled a little bit of... angry.  
  
„Well, will you both help us to prevent the destroying of our dimensions?", Mac asked smiling, already knowing the answer.  
  
Sakura nodded „Of course we will help! We...", Shaolan interfered her "Wait a moment, Sakura."He turned to Mac „...Before we decide to join your party... Why can`t you take somebody from this dimension to rescue the world? You sound like magic is a known thing in this world."  
  
„I've already tried to explain that, but you interfered me. We need someone with the ability to create his own magic. Here in today`s time this knowledge was lost long ago, although we know how to use it. I must admit, that one magician found the secret of creating magic again, but... she vanished. I suspect our enemy knew her power and so she... " Mac`s voice faded away and she looked down sadly.  
  
Sakura felt pity for that girl. She looked at the orange haired girl, who had a wistful smile on her face. It seemed that Mac had known that magician very well. Sure, she had already gone through many sad things. Her sympathy for that girl increased.  
  
After a while, Mac went on „But that doesn`t matter now. Some days before this incident, the magician seemed to know of her own vanishing, because she gave me... particular hints. That time she seemed to have already known of the danger. She was the one who told me first. She gave me hint, that somebody with an ability similar to her owns, had to take her place, a person with a pure soul... a destiny's child... "  
  
„Wait a second. What is a destiny's child anywhere? You already mentioned it before", Shaolan asked.  
  
„A person with a pure soul. A person, that can reason a great changing for the world. But they don`t have to be on the "good" side... Nevertheless our enemy needs such pure innocent souls, like Sakura`s.", Mac said with an intense glare at Sakura." You have an unique power inside..."  
  
What power?, Sakura wondered, but before she could asked that question aloud, Shaolan growled „And what will we do now to rescue the world?"  
  
„First we must find out, where our enemy is, because he's always changing his position. He doesn`t need a base, as he`s always collecting the destiny`s childs. But I know a person, who nevertheless could know this. If he doesn`t know, than noone can find him. I must admit, that I myself don`t know where to find our informant, but Cara does. That's one reason we need her. But we have not much time, our enemy becomes stronger and stronger, and if we don`t find that guy... I`m sorry if ghosts are a problem for you, Sakura, but she`s the only one who can guide us."  
  
O, the ghost! Sakura had already forgotten, that there was a ghost... O no, accompanied by a ghost! A ghost...  
  
Shaolan seemed to guess her thoughts. He laid a hand on her shoulder, looking at her. She smiled at him gratefully... One of her sweet smiles. The amber eyed boy blushed lightly. „Thanks, Shaolan...", the sorceress whispered, emerald orbs beaming at him.  
  
Interfering this little scene, Mac yelled „Caraaaaaaa! You can come back again!"  
  
Silence. Sakura examined nervously their surroundings.  
  
„Cara? Cara! ", Mac shouted into the wide fields.  
  
Still no answer. Only the tender moves of the branches.  
  
„No, not again your hide-and-seek- game...", Mac sighed.  
  
Suddenly Sakura shuddered as she felt a cold breeze. That is no good sign...  
  
Everyone waited intensely, except the boy, who had sat down on the grass, as if he anticipated something.  
  
A-a-any m-m-moment sh-she will a-ap-appear, I know..., Sakura prepared herself, with shaking inner voice.  
  
Then, behind Mac, it happened...  
  
„HI LITTLE PLAGUE! Have you missed me?" the ghost yelled into Mac`s ear. Sakura could see how the voice rang in Mac`s head, a moment after she had screamed. Then she fell to the ground, whilethe others slid.  
  
„Outch... I didn`t know, that a voice could kill somebody", the boy said impressed.  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
„I think that's a new world record", the ghost grinned.  
  
Mac stood up with legs like pudding. „W-w-what was that about?"  
  
„Mac! Are you okay?", Sakura asked in a worried tone, trying to help our poor Mac by supporting her.  
  
„ Hey! Ghost! Why are you teasing that girl, who`s trying to rescue the world?", Shaolan yelled at the ghost, obviously angry since the beginning of the kidnapping.  
  
„Hey... not so rude, kiddo. Why aren`t you using my real name?"  
  
„Don`t call me kid!"  
  
She glared at him, he glared back.  
  
What does this scene remind me of? Sakura wondered.  
  
In the middle of their glare-fight, the boy interfered them „Hey, by the way, can it be that we didn`t introduce us?"  
  
Surprised they glanced at each other, except the still half knocked out Mac.  
  
Sakura finally began „That`s right! I didn`t notice it, but... you seem to already know who we are."  
  
„Yet... not really.", the boy said.  
  
Sakura hesitated a moment before answering „Well, I`m Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Shaolan growled barely hearable. „The name`s Shaolan Li. And you?"  
  
„So... I`m ... the boy"  
  
„The boy?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
„Yep.. Just the boy."  
  
Sakura glanced to the ghost, not daring to ask, who it was, so Shaolan overtook this part.  
  
„If I`m right, you`re name is Cara. Mac called you so. Right?"  
  
„Not exactly. My real name is Vincara. Vincara Debil. Nightmare of all cute girls", she said the last words with that mean grin of hers.  
  
„You can say that again.", Mac noted, partly recovered from the "attack".  
  
This is really a strange party, Sakura and Shaolan thought. A boy, who call`s himself the boy, a ghost with an evil character( Her name Debil fits very well...) and a poor girl between them.  
  
„And you both do already know our little cute company`s name." the boy interfered their thoughts.  
  
Mac was busied with rubbing her head, as she suddenly was stunned by the boy`s words.  
  
Her face showed suddenly a strange expression. Everyone could sense the coming trouble.  
  
„Who-called-me-cute?", she demanded to know in a frightening tone.  
  
„Eh... uh... well.. he was it!", the boy said getting upset, pointing at Shaolan, then he dashed backwards and vanished, while Vincara looked interested.  
  
Hey... what does that mean... Shaolan scowled, when suddenly he was pushed to the ground. Furiously Mac looked down at him, yelling „ I will show you, what this "cute little girl" can do!"  
  
„But-but-I didn`t say that! ", Shaolan cried out and sweat dropped from his face. „It was that boy!"  
  
But the raging little lady didn`t listen and so came a scene, which better stays undescribed (Maybe innocent children are reading too)Only a cloud of dust could be seen.  
  
Sakura was stunned in amazement, while the ghost hovered over the scene... she seemed to have her fun.  
  
„ Eh... G-g-g-ghost... I mean... Vincara, sh-shouldn`t we stop them?"  
  
„ What are you looking at me? The most sensible person of us is the one, who is trashing your friend at the moment.", Vincara answered, shrugging.  
  
Sakura made a slide on the ground.  
  
Then, standing up, she was determined to stop it. She ran to the fight- scene and tried to get their attention.  
  
„He! Mac! Shouldn`t you stop trashing him ? He didn`t do anything! You told us we didn`t have the time to waste it on something like this! So pleeeaaaase, let him go!"  
  
Mac had gripped the poor brown haired boy on his shirt at the moment, as she stopped trashing him. She whispered something not understandable.  
  
"You`re right..."  
  
Sakura rushed to Shaolan, who looked a bit demolished and helped him getting up.  
  
„O man... This is really the worst day I`ve ever had. I can`t believe, that I was just beaten by an eleven year old girl..."  
  
„Eleven ! Did you say ELEVEN???!! I AM FIFTEEN YEARS OLD!!!!!!", she yelled, getting upset again, while Shaolan panicked, O no..., and she punched him down a last time. Then she went insulted away. Sakura sat there in amazement.  
  
„Wow, Mac! You`re really good in trashing innocent boys.", Vincara remarked, whistling very impressed.  
  
Meanwhile the boy had appeared again and looked pitiful at the knocked out brown haired boy. „I`ll give you a good advice: If somebody calls her "cute" or something like this, then always remember: run... Run as fast as you can. And this is only for your sake."  
  
„Thanks... Wait a moment... Wasn`t it you, who caused her to attack me?"  
  
„ What gives you that idea?", the black haired guy asked in an innocent tone.  
  
*sweat drop*  
  
Shaolan, turned crimson in rage „You... you..."  
  
„I-i think we should get going. Some rest after a hard day like this would be a great idea", The boy said nervously to distract Shaolan from this dangerous subject.  
  
„Yeah, that would be better for all", Sakura agreed.  
  
„ It`s a good thing that the next city is not far from here", Mac said, who seemed to have completely forgotten this little "incident".  
  
The little girl pointed into a direction and started going, while the others followed. Mac began to tell something about the city and their world „When we`re in the city, we will first have to change your outfits, it`s a way too flashy, and the people would ask questions if they see you dressed like this."  
  
„But, what`s with the boy? He`s wearing clothes similar to ours.", Shaolan objected.  
  
The boy explained, is head inclining to the side „I will follow you in the shadows as soon as we`re in the city. And besides that... well... I refuse to wear those silly clothes"  
  
" Hey, they won`t be that bad! The city has a great range of merchandise. I`m sure you will find something you like. The city we are heading for is the city of the king. King Warren. That`s why this city is the centre of our trade. I think it will be easy for us to buy some supplies and other things we need. We will rest there for one night, so that we can oversleep the today`s happenings. Tomorrow our mission will really begin. Then Cara will lead us to our informant. "  
  
„By the way... Vincara`s task is understandable, but why do we need the boy?", Shaolan asked.  
  
The boy seemed a little bit hurt by that question. „And why should we take you with us? You cannot create magic by your own."  
  
They stopped walking to glare at each other in rage.  
  
„He guys, Ease off! We need both of you! Shaolan, I took you with us, because Sakura would be very lonely without any friends, and I see you care a lot for her."  
  
Shaolan blushed furiously.  
  
„Shaolan, is that true? Do you really care for me?", Sakura smiled at him.  
  
More blushing.  
  
„Thanks for worrying about me..."  
  
„Ooooo, how cute. You two are so cute, that I`m gonna be sick", Vincara ruined the scene.  
  
„Shut up, Cara! That was unnecessary!"  
  
Vincara began snoring.  
  
Sakura and Shaolan looked at the ghost in amazement.  
  
„She likes teasing people, especially cute kids and besides that she dislikes romantic moments.", the boy explained, staring at the sleeping ghost. Sakura and Shaolan blushed (Romantic?!)  
  
Mac cleared her throat to get their attention again „ And the answer of your question, why we need the boy is, that he is the only one of us, who can travel through the different dimensions. That`s why we need him, too."  
  
„But why is he the only one? Couldn`t you get a better one?", Shaolan asked , scowling at the boy.  
  
„First of all", the boy explained, "I`m not really from your or their dimension, so it wasn`t their choice. Secondly, I was ordered to help you in some ways. Last but not least without my help everyone of you would be lost"  
  
„What a great ego" Shaolan murmured barely hearable.  
  
Who would be so mad at us to send him ?  
  
„And by whom were you sent?", Sakura asked scrutinizing.  
  
„Well, that`s a long story. But with only several words..."  
  
„...The devil sent him" Vincara said loud enough, that everyone could hear her.  
  
The boy went on, ignoring her „... I was sent by the fortune wizards, who live in the main dimension of all dimensions. Dorminia. Maybe you want to visit me, when this mission is finished. "  
  
" Wow! It must be amazing to be able to visit so many different dimensions! You must have a real adventurer`s life!", Sakura remarked with admiring voice.  
  
„Well... usually my missions aren`t that funny, but sometimes ,like in this case, I have really exciting missions. Nevertheless, I love my job."  
  
„I`m sure you could tell a lot of stories!", the sorceress said thrilled.  
  
„ I can tell you some if you want.", the boy`s dark eyes wandered to Shaolan, grinning, like he knew something that wouldn`t please Shaolan...  
  
„ For example there was once a cute scene... I saw a little wolf watching at cherry blossoms...", the boy started with a knowing smile.*(1)  
  
Shaolan winced by those words and glared at the boy, an only thought in his mind  
  
I`m gonna kill that guy!!!  
  
So they were talking throughout the travel, while Shaolan ( the poor) only could listen.  
  
For Sakura the time passed too fast, while listening to the boy`s stories. Shaolan on the other side could barely stand all that stuff, and Mac informed them about things, they didn`t listen to.  
  
And so, after several hours of walking( not far away?!) in the late afternoon they reached the main city: RAGNA  
  
Author`s comments:  
  
To*(1): You should know that Shaolan (Xiao-Lang) means „little wolf" and Sakura „cherry blossom"  
  
author:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
boy: What`s up? Did you fall into the loo again?  
  
author: That was the most terrible thing I`ve ever done!  
  
Shaolan: No surprise, with that stupid boy as a character in the story...  
  
boy:*sob*  
  
Sakura: That was not nice, Shaolan!  
  
Vincara: Yes, that`s right. It was fun, but not nice!  
  
Sakura: Aaaaaaahhhh!!! G-g-g-ghooooooost!  
  
Mac(sweatdropping): I wonder, if we will ever defeat the ENEMY.  
  
me: O my god! My first fanfiction is the greatest desaster since my birth...  
  
and Vincara and the boy are so mean! I've only got my cute  
  
little Mac!  
  
Mac: Hey! It wasn`t that bad... Wait a sec.. did you say....cute?  
  
me: AAAHHH  
  
To be continued  
  
CLAMP-Characters: Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Shaolan Li  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
Myrwin`s-characters: Vincara Debil  
  
Mac Debil  
  
Dominatrix`-characters(My brother): The boy  
  
( And ONLY the boy, the story is mine)  
  
  
  
Myrwin-chan ^-^ 


	2. Destinys Child 02

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura doesn`t belong to me, but is CLAMP`s original work. This fanficseries is partly based on CCS and their characters are used without permission and i is reserverd for entertainment purpose only. Card Captor Sakura is the copyright of CLAMP, first published by Kodansha Co. Ltd.1996  
  
Posted: April  
  
And the 2nd chapter is out! Little bit too much OOCness I think... Anyway.... I`ve never known what OOC-ness means, `cause nobody had the mercy to explain it to me, so it doesn`t matter...  
  
So the story shall be continued!!!  
  
Destiny`s child  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: An old tale  
  
Shaolan and Sakura stood fascinated there, while Mac and the boy smiled.  
  
Only Vincara seemed to be bored of the sight of the seaport, surrounded by the beautiful colours of the early evening. Slowly they approached the huge city of trade and marveled at the foreign landscape.  
  
"Wow, that's Ragna? How beauuuutiful!" Sakura said in her typical cheerful tone.  
  
"Yes... it is. The centre of trade as I said. I would be pleased to show you all the sights of the city, but I have to earn some gold before... to buy some supplies." Mac answered, smiling.  
  
" Earn some money?" Sakura asked.  
  
„Yes. Our ressources aren`t that great, so now I have to tell stories again."  
  
Shaolan raised an eyebrow „ You earn money by telling stories?".  
  
„ I`m a bard, that`s exactly what I do. Didn`t you see my white feather? It signs me as a bard of the first rank.".  
  
The boy leaned closer to the smiling orange-haired girl..  
  
„ Don`t forget, that these people are from another dimension" he murmured.  
  
„ O... sorry. I forgot that little fact. In our dimension bards, actors singers and so on are signed with feathers of so called Lyma-birds. There are three different ranks. The lowest rank is the red feather, mostly for jugglers, the next the blue feather for actors and the last, as you can see, white for bards and singers. So I`m signed as a bard. You know what a bard is?"  
  
The two from the foreign dimension shook their heads. The little girl sighed, rolling with her eyes.  
  
„You don`t have any bards in your world?... Well... A bard is a storyteller and some are singers, too. It is not always a well-paid job, as a warrior I would be paid much better... It must be great to be a real swordsman..." Her voice faded and she stopped walking, a dreamy expression appeared in her shimmering ocean-like eyes.  
  
„Mac?... Mac!" the boy waved his hand in front of the mind absent girl's face.  
  
„Mmh....?"  
  
„WAKE UP!"  
  
Mac fell, dragged out of her dreams, face first to the ground.  
  
Sakura and Shaolan stared unbelievingly at the lying figure.The ghost giggled and rolled through the air, while the boy looked nervously at Mac. "... Oops."  
  
Mac got slowly up, very unsteady, and shook her head. She turned around to stare madly at the boy.  
  
" Don't...do...this....ever...again", she said, stressing every single word, „ That is the second time I was knocked out.... Only one time again and I`m going to lose my patience...". Suddenly the teen girl noticed the giggling behind her. The ghost still grinned from one ear to another.  
  
„And you... stop that!", Mac whispered with threatening eyes.  
  
„Relax....", Vincara tried to soothe the girl with the great sword, slowly retreating." We are already in front of the city!", the ghost continued with forced calmness, „That means.... I gotta go. So... good bye.." And the ghost disappeared.  
  
Mac`s fierce glare turned to the boy, freezing him at his place „Me too!" the boy said, sweatdropping, and charmed a hole he vanished through.  
  
Relieved sighing sounded from the rest of the group.  
  
„mmh.. what was I going to do...", Mac spoke under her breath as if nothing had happened.  
  
„Maybe... we wanted to go into the city...", the little boy remarked sarcastic.  
  
„Yeah! To get some supplies!", Sakura added, not noticing Shaolans tone.  
  
„O.. Now I know again..." Mac turned to them, looking at them with questioning eyes „ Perhaps you are more interested in visiting the city than listening to my stories...?"  
  
Sakura shook her head „I would be pleased to listen to your stories! Right, Shaolan?"  
  
He hesitated „Well... I think it would be more useful to...", he stopped speaking as he saw Sakura's puppy dog expression. With disappointed big eyes she looked up at him. He blushed by the sight of those green emerald orbs were shimmering watery, framed by her auburn strands.  
  
„Umm... Okay... Why not?"  
  
Sakura's eyes started to shine in joy. Shaolan felt his face redden more in crimson.  
  
Damn... I can`t resist those emerald eyes, Shaolan thought angrily at himself.  
  
„So... Now that this subject is cleared up.. Let's go into our beautiful city, the capital of Ragna!" Mac announced cheerfully.  
  
The city was filled with busy people standing by the stands, talking and laughing. It seemed to be a kind of bazar that took place today. Curiously Sakura looked at the mysterious shops and saw a lot of things she knew, but mysterious unkown things, too.  
  
She noticed odd looking herbs and old magic books on which gold runes were written. Ancient magic and secrets seemed to be everwhere, part of old legends, surrounding her as to invite her into this mystic world full of sorcery...  
  
„Sakura! What are you waiting for?!", Mac`s voice interfered her thoughts.  
  
The auburn haired girl from another dimension shook her head to get rid of the sudden dizziness.  
  
... this world seems to attract me in some way... was Sakura`s last thought before she shouted back  
  
„Coming!"  
  
The feeling completely vanished into her subconsciousness, while she concentrated on catching to the others, who already had some lead. Panting she stopped by an amused looking Mac.  
  
„Sorry... I... was... just a little bit distracted..."  
  
„It`s okay...as long as you don`t lose your way... But now we really should get to a taverne. You can go whenever you want, but remember that then we will meet in front of the taverne again. I will be there all the time. Right?"  
  
The two teens nodded and followed the orange haired girl, heading for the next taverne.  
  
After having branched off some streets they reached their destination. A taverne called 'the drunken druid'. Inside the taverne it was not so full as in the streets, but a little bit of stuffy, nevertheless the room was filled with some noise and laughter. Some of the other guests started whispering behind them about their strange appearances and Sakura started feeling uncomfortable. Unconsciously she gripped Shaolan`s shirt as she looked around, Shaolan on the other side was very aware of this little fact and blushed lightly. Yet Mac didn't notice this little scene and kept finding a way around tables and stairs to a free seat. Finally they sat down on a place next to the window, Mac cooling herself of the thick air in the taverne by using her hand as a fan. The peoples' rumoring about the newcomers faded off, as they saw the little bard sitting on their side.  
  
So...what now...?, Shaolan frowned. He couldn't imagine how the little slight orange haired girl could be able to gain the attention of all the people.  
  
Soon he should find out, as Mac cleared her throat and took her white feather out of her hair, murmuring some not understandable words. Sakura's eyes grew huge as she saw like something came out of the feather that become bigger and changed its form, till it had the outline of... something similar to a guitar, but slighter and the body was oval formed, the wood oddly patterned. Five precision site-like taut threads were tightened from the head of the instrument over a hole in the middle. Appropriate to the bard`s size it had settled down at her lap.  
  
Shaolan's jaw stood wide open, while the orange-haired girl fastened the feather in her hair again. Unbelievingly he looked quickly around, but the other guests of the taverne didn't pay attention to them, like they were used to the use of that kind of magic.  
  
Mac took the... instrument and started playing it, looking at her friends again. She frowned at their expressions and asked curiously „Have you never ever seen seen a 'Lyma' in your world? ... Your world must be very different from mine... " Without stopping playing she closed Shaolan's still opened jaw.  
  
„Yeah... you are right", he managed to say after having cleared his mind by shaking his head.  
  
Sakura noted admiringly, staring at the lyma „Wow.... That's amazing! You can charm with a feather an...instrument".  
  
The lyma played an accord, like it was confused. „I've already told you this is a feather of a lyma... didn't I? Their feathers can keep things inside. Normal feathers of lymas are as big as a full-grown human. These birds are very big, as you can imagine by that. But the bard's guild only takes the not full grown ones. With a little bit of work you can make it to a stuff keeper, as we call it. Not all bards have such feathers, but a few of the nevertheless do."  
  
"Wooooow.." Sakura and Shaolan stared fascinated at the lyma, while Mac played a beautiful melody. The song blowed the auburn haired girl`s worries and anxieties away, distracting from the light self-consciousness of being in another world, which had developed inside her. Sakura closed her eyes, while the melody filled her heart with dreams of great adventures and other worlds  
  
Although... We are already in an adventure in another world...  
  
„You can play very well", Sakura remarked dreamily. Besides, Shaolan didn't seem that impressed by Mac's abilities. He looked at Sakura, as she listened to the music. The light of the dawn from the window had her hair shimmer. Like a beautiful fairy she sat there. Unreachable in her cuteness...  
  
He blushed fiercely by that thought and embarrassed he turned away.  
  
Thank God she didn't see it...  
  
Slowly the other guests noticed the playing of the little bard and the taverne became more quiet. Then the melody faded in a soft tone. Applause sounded from the audience. Smiling Mac bowed to them like she did this every day, whispering to her friends „In this kind of cheering you can recognize a good bard."  
  
Then, to the crowd, she continued „May I introduce myself? My name is Magleen, Magleen Debil from the white rank, the bard`s gild. As you can guess I want to honour my name, as all bards do... by leading you to a world full of mysterious magic... to a place full of adventures, where dreams come true. Only listen to me.... and you could become a part of these adventures". Although she whispered, her voice was clearly hearable, „So... the tale shall take its way..."  
  
Long time ago existed a cursed forest, the forbidden forest, which was filled with death and disease. Only its occupants, evil dangerous monsters, could exist there, causing the death of many brave knights. But it hadn`t been always full of disease and the bones of those men... Once it had been a holy forest filled with life and joy, untouched by mankind. Surely you would like to know how it could then turn into a place of death. Just listen to me and you will find out...  
  
Once an elf fell in love with a mortal man. Since the moment they first met in that holy forest under a cherry tree, they knew it was their fate to be forever together. It was one of those destined incidents, that directed them to each other, called love. But their happiness didn`t last long...  
  
A mortal woman had also fallen in love with the same man. As soon as the man rejected her, she changed into an evil demon, created by pure hate. Filled with the only desire to get revenge, it wanted to destroy the love of the elf and her beloved. In a terrible battle, so powerful that it burnt up every tree in their surroundings, she managed to kill the couple. But with the strength of their love they also accomplished to seal the demon in the forest, that has been dried up and lifeless since that very day.  
  
As the couple died something strange happened in the forest. Out of a cherry blossom, the symbol of their love, a girl was born with an innocent and pure soul. Oblivious of the reason of her parents` death she was raised by the forest itself, that was keen of her, protecting her against every danger, that could threaten her. The girl became friends with the forest and all its creatures. Grown up in this magical place, she knew every single part of her home except the burnt part, were the demon was sealed in. Her friends prevented her from discovering it, telling her it was dangerous, yet subconsciously she felt the evil magic and the death that radiated from it, avoiding it by her own. In spite of her sad past she grew up to a cheerful and caring person, untouched by humans and elves.  
  
... Until the day a boy lost his way in the forest. Curiously the girl watched the boy - she had never seen one before - hidden by the many bushes nearby. The boy was afraid and went astray more and more, until he finally collapsed to the ground. The girl approached the boy curiously, leaving her hideout. The boy noticed her and got up quickly, while the girl stared at him, still like a little roe. But as the boy demanded to know who she was, she only giggled at his effort to sound menacingly. The boy started feeling unsure and the girl regretted being so heartless. Pitying him, she asked if he got lost in a partly curious, partly worried voice, but then suddenly the boy started to cry and collapsed, trembling in his anxiety and selfconsciousness. Worried the little girl stepped forward until she stood directly before the newcomer and comforted him, telling him that she was sorry to have made him cry and would guide him out of the forest, if he wished. Amazed the boy looked at her and then began to smile. They understood well at once and the elf-girl felt that she had been missing something until now. It seemed naturally that they became friends in the short time they needed to get out of the forest.  
  
When they had to say goodbye the halfelf and her new friend felt sorrow, and the girl smiled sadly at him, telling him she would feel very lonely as soon as he was gone. The boy tried to comfort the elf, told her not to be sad, and promised her to come back one day. The girl smiled at those words and pledged to wait for him, either. Then they separated, he into the direction of the human country, she back to the forest.  
  
But as time passed, she began to feel an arising longing in her heart to see him, until she finally couldn`t bear it any longer and left her forest, without telling her friends, the animals, which would surely have stopped her. She was determined to find him, but then humans found her, thinking she was a lost orphan. The men brought her to their village forcibly, and as she told them who she was, they didn`t believe her, locking her in the village, telling her again and again that her story had been pure fantasy. Finally the little half-elf got desperate, not daring to tell any longer of her past. But the dreams of a little boy always were persueing the girl in her sleep, forever memorized, until she had grown up to a beautiful lady.  
  
She was so beautiful that many poets wanted to see her with their own eyes, despairing because they weren't able to describe her unique kind of prettiness. They admired her incredible green eyes, shining like emeralds, her natural grace and kindness, and her lithe figur, yet their description never got even near the truth.  
  
Many brave men came from far lands to see her and fall in love, but she has never been able to respond their feelings, deep in heart knowing that there already was someone else.  
  
The desire for her true love grew and pulled her away from the village she had grown up in. She was travelling through many countries to find the person of her strongest desire, not knowing where she had to search, but as years passed she got tired of the human world and gave up. Disappointed she didn`t want to have anything to do with the human world ever again, trying to forget her dream of a little boy. So she headed for isolation in a forest, her own forest, trying to forget. First when she reached her home she felt her memories arising in her soul painfully again. But the elf convinced herself that those memories, especially the promise of a little crying boy, were a part of dreams the humans convinced her of being illusions. Otherwise maybe, she wouldn`t have been able to go on in her life.  
  
But no matter how hard she tried to forget her desire, her grief was always being reflected in her beautiful green eyes. Day by day her sadness increased, until she couldn`t endure the loneliness of her heart only one moment longer. The desire in her heart too painful, she tried to escape to the forbidden forest, ignoring her memories of the dangers and the warnings of her old friends, trying to stop her.  
  
And so the mischief, which killed her parents, came. The evil might recognized the girl`s relation to the couple as soon as the elf was in the forbidden forest and felt.  
  
The chance to get its revenge had come.  
  
Realizing the origin of the girl`s desire a wicked plan formed in the demon`s mind. It tried to convince the girl to break the seal, by promising to erase the girl`s grief, speaking sweet words.  
  
„I can feel your pain", it said soothingly, „Don`t worry, beautiful girl, I will free you from your lonliness, but first you have to release me... otherwise I`m afraid I can`t help you".  
  
The girl hesitated, feeling the evil in the demon`s soul, but tempted by the promise of not living any longer with that haunting sorrow, she agreed at least.  
  
As soon as the evil might had been freed it spoke with terrible irrevocability a curse against the forest.  
  
„This place shall be the mirror of my hate and my never ending suffering from now on. And I command the miserable animals of this once holy forest to attack everyone who tries to invade this place. Everyone in sight who could be a danger shall be killed without mercy and die a cruel death. Noone shall escape this forest alive ever again! And to you, little elf.... You`re memories and your feelings for the one you love shall be sealed, as you wished! And never you will be leaving this forest ever again. Spell of my hate, obey my command!"  
  
Before the girl could grasp the meaning of what she had just done, the evil power had captivated the girl in the forest. First now it had an idea of what she had done, what she was losing, but it was too late... the strongest feeling of the half-elf was sealed. So deep in her heart, that it was smothered with oblivion, all her memories hidden in her subconsciousness. And every forest`s occupant, who was once her friend, was changed into a monster by the demon to guard the forest and the girl.  
  
A lot of brave warriors tried to rescue the girl since that very day, but none ever came back, not having only a little chance against the monsters of the forest.  
  
And maybe, the bards tell, the girl is still captured in the cursed forest, since that very day known as the „forbidden forest", waiting in her dreams for her love...  
  
And so the legend faded into oblivion.  
  
Well... That`s not a real happy end, you will surely say, but it isn`t over yet... the forest HAD existed a long time ago...  
  
A wolfwarrior once had heard the story from an old bard in a taverne, just like you did, but in this case the bard told this tale only to the wolfwarrior. You wonder why did a wolfwarrior, who normally avoid cities, entered a city? Or why did the bard only tell the tale to one man? Have patience and you will know...  
  
„And so the legend faded into oblivion, known only by old bards like me." the old bard ended, just as I did. The warrior, who had been silent during the whole tale remarked with chiding voice „... doesn`t seem to be a happy ending..."  
  
But the bard just leaned over to him to whisper mysteriously „Maybe you can change it..."  
  
The old man stood up and left the taverne immediately after those words, the warrior not having a chance to call after him.  
  
Strange that this bard didn`t want to get his reward for the story... you surely wonder, just like the man of the wolf clan. But the bard`s tale fulfilled its mysterious purpose, the warrior curiously wanted to find out if the story was true, because the forbidden forest the elder bard told of really existed still to that time.  
  
He covered a long way through the country until he finally found the forbidden forest. The wood had become an eerie looking place as time passed... or because of the curse. As often as he turned around only dead trees. Definitely the doing of ancient evil magic.  
  
But nevertheless he didn`t lose his courage and entered the forbidden forest. The forest was dark, so that he could barely see a thing in that sunless world, where every singing and chirping of birds was missing. Only silence. He shuddered by the thought of a lifeless forest. It was nothing someone, especially a wolfwarrior would like to see. And it was quiet... a way too quiet. Suddenly he cringed by a sound of someone... something crashing through the forest into his direction, breaking the silence before. Fast he drew his sword, awaiting the monster, when the noise suddenly stopped.  
  
No good sign, as you can guess.  
  
The warrior listened into the eerie silence, that was before every storm. But then, scrutinizing his surroundings, he discovered in the darkness a pair of glowing red eyes.  
  
A huge monster appeared in front of him, barely seeable with its dark fur. Watery stuff slobbering of its fangs and its claws bared, it waited for the young wolfwarrior.  
  
You will surely think that he fought the creature, but surprisingly he didn`t.  
  
Why?  
  
Well, do you really think you could stand a second fighting a creature as huge as ten men?  
  
Exactly the same thing was the warrior`s thought.  
  
Instead he waited for the right moment, or a weakness of the monster, his only chance to survive.  
  
He stared at glowing red eyes, which were watching him warily, its impressive fangs, dangerous claws and its whole size.  
  
An eternity passed, the monster and the warrior staring at each other, waiting for their opponent to make the first move.  
  
Sweat began to drop from the warrior`s face, waiting for something to happen.  
  
Some of you will ask...why hasn`t the creature attacked yet?  
  
The warrior found out why...  
  
The legend had told of the monsters attacking everyone who could be a danger, but if you were no danger...  
  
Slowly the wolfwarrior lowered his sword.  
  
Still no reaction of the monster. Warily it looked down at the warrior.  
  
Finally the creature stepped back, a way appearing behind it.  
  
The man winced in surprise, as you can guess, when the creature started hissing, speaking the words only with strain.  
  
You can go further on your chosen path if you wish. You deserve to stay alive.  
  
Surprised the wolfwarrior gasped at the creature. He stared unbelievingly at the huge monster, until it seemed to get impatient.  
  
We were only told to attack whatever wants to invade the forest. But our evil master didn`t told us to protect the forest against not attacking wanderers... Go on... You are worthy to see her...."  
  
Guess of whom the creature speaks...  
  
„Obviously there is more behind the legend as the people thought..."  
  
Still wondering why the creature could speak the wolfwarrior went on, not noticing a pair of beautiful green eyes watching over him.  
  
As he continued his travel on the new path, the dead forest changed slowly into a beautiful landscape filled with life and flowers, the trees no longer only decorated with mere branches, but with blooms and leafs in the healthy colours of the spring. He could only marvel at this changing and wondered, if the legend was really true, how life could bloom in a part of the mysterious wood. Deep in his thoughts he barely noticed, when the path finally ended in a little beautiful lake, that seemed to shimmer by its own, surrounded by cherry blossoms.  
  
First a move of the girl sitting on a rock, caught his attention. A strange feeling broadened in his heart by the first sight.  
  
„Whom does she remind me of?", he wondered, having the odd expression to have seen her before. He stared at the dream-like scene with the elf-like lady in its midth.  
  
The girl was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, so much was sure. But she seemed so fragile... like a blossom, whose innocence has to be protected. She looked up to him, as if she hadn`t noticed him before, and her green eyes were shimmering oddly in the pale light .  
  
„Hello, brave warrior.", she whispered with soft voice, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
„You're the first who ever came so far to reach my lake. Most of the men that came into my forest weren't as wise as you to not attack my friends...That is the forest's secret. The curse forces them to fight. But most don't notice it... And they had to pay for it terribly..."  
  
Sadly the green eyed girl looked at her lap.  
  
„So the legend of the forbidden forest is true?", the warrior more observed than asked. The girl nodded lightly.  
  
„ But how..."  
  
„... can this part of the forest exist? Don`t ask me where it comes from, I don`t know it either. But all that matters to me is that at least this little part of my forest is not filled with death and disease... I`m happy as long as I have this little place." She looked at her lap, still smiling.  
  
„... Are you the cursed girl of the legend?", the wolf warrior asked hesitating, but she didn't answer his question.  
  
Instead she smiled again „Do you want to stay here? It has been a long time I talked to a human..."  
  
„Well..." the warrior still had the feeling that he should remind her, she seemed so familiar...  
  
„ I feel so lonely...", she said, still that strange smile on her face. A memory strucked him suddenly.  
  
„I will feel very lonely without you", the elf girl told him, her eyes shimmering in sadness...  
  
„ Don`t be sad... I promise I will come back!", he answered confidently, and dashed away, waving at the girl.  
  
Latest in this moment you must have noticed the hints.  
  
The boy in that legend.... and the strong wolfwarrior were the same person. He was the one the elf waited for... and the man could remember again... He had been lost in the forest... met that girl... and had forgotten... no... that wasn`t right... his parents had told him elves and so on wouldn`t exist... but deep in his heart he had known, had always remembered...  
  
But if the legend was true...  
  
„ Finally I have found you... But you won`t remeber me", he whispered sadly, but the girl didn`t respond him, staring into the emptiness behind.  
  
„ What are you talking about?", she asked him, apparently not remembering him. He stiffened by those words and looked into her eyes.  
  
So it`s true...  
  
The beautiful elf looked at him questioningly, no sign of recognizing in them.  
  
...The strongest feeling of the half-elf sealed, so deep in her heart, that it was smothered with oblivion...  
  
He closed his eyes and clinched his fists in helpless rage.  
  
„The legend is true..." he whispered. Maybe her character was still the same, but her memories... the promise... forgotten. But a warrior of the wolfclan doesn`t give up that easily. Maybe... if he would stay with the girl some time, she would remember again... He decided to live in the forest with the beautiful elf. But no matter how hard he tried to bring the memories back, the girl just smiled that strange smile of hers, her eyes in some way as empty as the cursed forest. As time passed they became friends, yet not more on the elf`s side. Nevertheless the warrior kept caring about the girl. Even if he wouldn`t succeed, he would always love the elf and promised to protect her no matter what, but she wasn`t able understand him. Although not knowing why, it hurt her to see him this way. Not understanding what he felt for her, it concerned her thoughts a lot. Thoughtful she often walked through the forest, when she was alone, wondering about the warrior`s attitude.  
  
„Why is the warrior so... nice to me? It`s not that I dislike him... I like his presence, but still... Why is his behaviour towards me so... so uncomfortable for me...?"  
  
Oblivious of her surroundings she headed for the dead trees in the lifeless place, not noticing that one of those trees was going to fall on her... First when it was too late she looked up, paralyzed in shock, but just in time her warrior came and pushed her aside. The girl lied there surprised, while the warrior sat next to her, asking if she was right. She nodded in agreement and noticed that the warrior winced in pain... He had been hit by the tree`s branches as he had rescued her. Something deep inside her cringed at this thought and she asked him why he had done this, risking his own life for her.  
  
„ Because you are the most important person in this world to me...", he just said. Feeling embarrassed she took care of his wounds, not able to see into his affectionate eyes. The warrior still didn`t have any success in releasing the girl of the seal in her heart, yet there was now hope. In the girl`s heart developed a desire, that had been long forgotten, very small, but existing, glowing whenever the warrior was near her. Not even the evil demon could see this little glowing deep inside the girl.  
  
But those incidents didn`t stay unnoticed...  
  
The sleeping demon, which had rested in a dead-like state, pleased with its work, awakened again. Although unsealed, the ancient magic of the girl`s parents had been strong enough to still hold it in the wood. So not able to cause more death the demon had fallen asleep. But now its thirst after vengeance released again, it began to forge wicked plans...  
  
On a disastrous night a hooded figure entered hard breathing the forbidden forest, asking for help. The warrior, warily as he was, came to scrutinize the situation. As soon as he was in reach, the figure collapsed in his arms. The hood slided back, revealing a beautiful black haired woman. She seemed to be mortally wounded, as far as he could say.  
  
Worried he brought her to the lake, informing the elf of the woman`s state. The stranger seemed to have wound fever. She stammered something about being stalked by evil men, that accused her of being a demon witch and had hunted her for the last few weeks.  
  
„ Please... help me! ", she pleaded to the warrior, gripping his cloak.  
  
Quickly the elf scrutinized the woman`s wounds. „I go searching for some healing herbs.", she said cluelessly, looking at the wolfwarrior, and then hurried away, leaving the warrior alone with the hurt woman. He got up and leaned against a tree, cautiously looking out for the ones, who had harmed the woman. Suddenly, as soon as the elf-girl was out of sight, he felt someone embracing him. Amazed he looked down at the woman, who murmured something incoherently.  
  
„What the...", he just managed to say before the woman kissed him affectionately, directly on his lips. He gasped in shock and tried to push her away, but she was inhumanly strong and held him in place.  
  
Then a shocked gasp could be heard. The elf-girl stood there, a hand holding before her mouth, the herbs having fallen to her feet, completely forgotten.  
  
„ Well... I think we were caught?", the woman cooed, smiling at the girl, leaning against the frozen warrior.  
  
„ I...", the girl looked at the warrior, tears flooding from her face, „... I think I`ve got to go...", she stammered, already turning around to dash away. Calling for the girl the warrior finally managed to push the black haired woman away. Following his beloved, he stopped to look at the woman angrily. „Why did you do this!?" , he said unbelievingly. As she kept silent, he continued frustrated his way.... or more correctly... he tried to.  
  
The woman stretched out a hand and the warrior stopped. „ A kiss can do a lot of things, you know? Let`s have a little fun...", she whispered, an evil smile featuring her face...  
  
Meanwhile the elf dashed through the forest, not caring about where she was going to, her sight blurry because of her many tears.  
  
„Why am I crying?", the half elf thought. „ What is this for a painful feeling in my heart? Why am I so unhappy?" She tried to wipe her tears away, but stumbled on a root and collapsed, still crying. She didn`t care to get up again, was just lying there, the pain in her heart too much to endure.  
  
Suddenly a shadow appeared behind her and surprised she looked up...  
  
And stared into the warrior`s face.  
  
„ You followed me...?", she whispered questioning, not noticing the strange emptiness in his eyes, as he drew his sword, the top of his weapon pointing on her...  
  
She stared blankly at it, then to her warrior, not realizing the situation, until he suddenly made a strike. Too shocked she didn`t dodge his attack, red blood dropped from her arm to the ground, as she screamed in pain.  
  
The warrior stopped out of sudden his second attack by the sound of her voice.  
  
One moment he only stood there, staring at the elf before him. She breathed hard, her eyes never leaving his, pain in her eyes. His eyes cleared by this sight, being „his" again. Then suddenly a shadow appeared nearby.  
  
„His will is stronger than I thought.", a voice noted sceptically, „ I will have to strengthen my charm." Suddenly the warrior cringed in pain, the elf realizing what the woman had done.  
  
„Why.... why are you doing this to him?", the elf asked to the bodyless voice.  
  
„ He loves you, doesn`t he?", it asked full of hatred, the shadows revealing the black haired woman.  
  
The elf froze, hearing those words. She had known of the love the warrior felt, but still didn`t recognize the meaning of this little word.  
  
„ But why is that a reason to do this?", she asked, not understanding.  
  
Insanity distorting the woman`s features, she yelled in rage „You`re just like your elf-mother! She took him away from me! And I was the one left lonely, changing into ... this... demon! You ... You are charming men to fall in love with you! But I managed to get a little bit vengeance, but then... she sealed me in isolation!" Widely the demon waved at the cherry blossoms around them „ Not even the spell I cursed YOU and the whole forest with reached this damn place, your little hideout with those hateful cherry blossoms. Every day, every second it reminds me of HER! Her damn holy grave! But now I will get my revenge..."  
  
Her grave?, the elf thought, my mother`s grave?  
  
So that was why neither death nor disease could reach it... But... that meant this demon killed her... Unbelievingly she looked around, her eyes wandering to the warrior, standing there in perspiration to stop himself under the spell of the demon, not able to do anything else. A sudden rage grew inside her. „But why are you using him? He doesn`t have anything to do with this! Let him go!", the girl cried, but the demon just smiled.  
  
Don`t be so foolish, you know the answer, her look seemed to say, but the girl didn`t understand, as the evil sorceress made a wide gesture, looking at the wolfwarrior.  
  
„Kill her." She commanded coldly.  
  
The warrior moved again towards her, like in pain. His forehead was wet in perspiration, concentrating to control his body. But as the woman commanded again, he lifted his weapon again and yelled desperately at her „Run!"  
  
„ But.."  
  
„No buts! Just go!",he said, trembling under the charm that forced him to attack his beloved.  
  
And she ran away, while he tried to control the charm on him. He fought against himself, but the force had him followed the girl and reached her in a dead-end, the laughing demon leaving behind. Shaking she stood there under a cherry tree, the evil sorceress`s laughing echoing in her ears... not able to do anything.  
  
„No way... I can`t stand this a lot longer.", the warrior whispered, fighting against this thing inside him, he managed to take a hidden dagger of his belt and struggling about the control, he threw it in front of her feet.  
  
„Here...Use this dagger!", he told the girl, while sweat dropped from his face. Unbelievingly she just stared at the dagger, finally realizing the meaning this action.  
  
„... I... I can't..", she whispered, cherry blossoms falling from above her, covering the ground before. A strange pain raised deep in her heart, yet so familiar.  
  
„You`ve got to! Take the dagger and use it! I... I don't want the only one I love... I don`t want you to die... by my own hands. I will rather die myself..." He smiled at the last words.  
  
The girl froze to ice, the pain in her heart almost bursting, more and more cherry blossoms falling down around her and the wolfwarrior.  
  
Then the female voice of the demon echoed terribly in her soul „It's your only chance to survive. Do it" Then, yelling as in insanity, „Don't stay there! You know you have to kill him!"  
  
„NO.!!!! I can't !", she yelled back at the voice.  
  
Why...? She would die, if she didn`t... She saw the warrior swinging the sword in her direction. Then, suddenly, she knew the answer. The answer to her strange feelings... the answer why she couldn`t take the dagger to defend herself.... She would never be able to kill her wolfwarrior... the little crying boy...  
  
Because.... „... because I love you...", she whispered at her wolf warrior, tears in her smiling face. And as soon as those words were spoken, the seal in her heart broke apart, memories invading her mind and the feeling, that had been always there, was now reborn again, almost exploding. So warm, nearly burning her. A glowing began to radiate from the girl, until this light surrounded her and the warrior completely, connecting with the cherry blossoms, which were flying everywhere, while the voice screamed in a high- pitched tone, until only a far echo was left behind.  
  
And the world opened to them.  
  
They had found, what had never been really lost. The warm light filled the whole forest, chasing the darkness away, giving the monsters their original forms again, and cheering, chirping of joy could be heard everywhere to the farest corner of the world.  
  
Then, slowly the light faded away, returning to the lovers, but it kept shining in their hearts. Standing under the cherry tree they looked at each other, knowing that they had found their true happiness...  
  
In the city where the whole story had begun an old man smiled mysteriously. He knew that the warrior and his beloved had fulfilled their fate. He took something out of his pocket, looking lovingly at it.  
  
„ ‚ Release the power in your heart and every evilness can be broken...", he quoted „... that is the secret that can defeat everything. The key to never-ending happiness, called love', That`s what she had always said, my beloved elf...", he paused, a sad smile in his features.  
  
„ ... I wish you good luck and a happy life... my dear daughter." Slowly he looked up into the far, smiling.  
  
Releasing the cherry blossoms, which were carried away by the breeze, he whispered „...And so they lived happily after..."  
  
The audience was silent for the next moments, the magic of Mac's tale slowly fading. Then suddenly everyone of the audience applauded and the sound of clinging gold pieces was hearable.  
  
"Thank you very much, lords and ladies! Thank you very much!", Mac bowed to them with shimmering eyes.  
  
"That was awesome!" Sakura said beaming at Shaolan, who was silent.  
  
Why did he have that bad suspicion about the story... the girl in the story had green eyes like Sakura... the thing with the cherry blossom... then the warrior from the wolf-clan...  
  
The little wolf blushed a little bit. That didn't mean what he thought it did, did it?  
  
„Uh, Mac...", he began, turning to her, but she had had turned to the crowd, bowing to them  
  
„Thank you, thank you very much... You are really a nice audi...Wait... did I hear something?", scrutinizing Mac looked through her audience.  
  
„ Was that the sound of the clinking of... maybe money? I hope that it is something for my little efforts to entertain you..." The people started laughing, while they threw jingling coins into Mac`s outstretched huge hat.  
  
Wait... where did that come from? One moment ago there wasn`t this thing in her hand! How did she...  
  
„Well, well. You are really a generous audience. I hope you keep being in this mood. Could another romantic story let me hope for more?", the orange haired girl asked, a mischivieous smile decorating her now fox.like features.  
  
„O man... I don't think I can stand those stories any longer", the sweat dropping wolf boy whispered and escaped out of the taverne hastily, while Mac already began with the second tale.  
  
‚Luckily' Sakura noticed him going.  
  
„Uhm... Mac? I'm sorry, I would be pleased to stay longer, but Shaolan went out of the taverne and....?"  
  
„It's okay, Sakura. I understand.", Mac answered and gave her a bag. Surprised Sakura stared at it. „Some money for clothes... and maybe other shopping." The orange-haired girl smiled. „Thank you very much!" Sakura smiled back and left the taverne cheerfully. Her eyes quickly looked for Shaolan while she wondered why he went out so fast.  
  
" Shaolan! Wait for me!" Sakura said as she found him. He froze by her voice.  
  
Hard breathing Sakura reached him.  
  
" Why... did you... go...?" She asked gasping.  
  
" Well... I... I wanted to look around a little bit...", he stammered, but he knew that this wasn't a very believeable lie. They had already seen a lot while Mac guided them through Ragna. He had never been good at fabricating convincing lies as Yamazaki...  
  
Sakura looked sceptically at him, but didn't ask any further.  
  
Instead she asked, smiling at him, „Can I go with you? We could go shopping for clothes! I got some money from Mac."  
  
" O... Of course you can!". He blushed by the thought that they were now really alone. No strange ghosts... no nasty boy... and no violent little girls...  
  
Silently they walked through the city. Sakura looked around curiously at the mysterious shops. Cheerful as ever. His thoughts began to wander...  
  
This had been really a strange day so far. Kidnapped by mysterious people to rescue not only one world, but thousands of different dimensions... Out of their known life to a world that reminds very much on a fantasy-land. Who knows what unknown dangers were lurking for them, just waiting for the right moment to kill them. He only hoped that nothing would happen to Sakura. The thought of her being hurt or worse... was unbearable...  
  
„Shaolan? Shaolan, are you listening to me?"  
  
„Huh?"  
  
„What were you thinking about?", Sakura asked with a questioning smile.  
  
He blushed furiously. Telling _her_ that he was worried about_her_?  
  
"I was... was just thinking what has happened... The kidnapping and so on. Destiny's child... Don't you think it is not very .... believeable? I wonder if we can trust those guys..." (Especially that boy) Shaolan added in his thoughts.  
  
"Why not?", Sakura inquired clueless.  
  
(Naive as always.)He sighed silently.  
  
" Well... Doesn't matter. Let`s go searching for a clothing shop", Shaolan changed the subject. Sakura looked confused at him, but kept walking.  
  
Finally they stopped at a shop where an elderly woman offered clothes. Unsure entered the shop and heard a bell ringing as soon as they stepped through the door.  
  
An elderly woman appeared, looking at them, and started speaking „Good evening to the little lord and the little lady. I see you sure want to buy some beautiful clothes, don't you?".  
  
Shaolan asked, clearing his throat „... Yes, that's right. Could you give us some advice in finding some proper clothes? We're not from this area and..."  
  
„Of course I can. Of course.", she interfered friendly and vanished through a door behind her.  
  
Curiously Sakura began to look around, while the saleslady murmured something from behind the door. The shop was an only mess of clothes, so that you could hardly find your way through them. Everywhere cloth and other coloured cloth, unfinished dresses and so on. Shaolan had to admit, that he didn't feel very comfortable in this shop. Although.. He had never liked those shops in general...  
  
The elderly woman appeared again, some clothes hanging from her arms. „This should fit the little lord", she announced and gave him some of the clothes, „...and this the little lady", she continued, turning around to Sakura and handing out the clothes in one move. Sakura wanted to ask something, as the elderly woman already pointed with her hand to a cabine hidden in the jungle of clothes.  
  
„You can try them there"  
  
Sakura closed her mouth again, confused at the woman`s answer before she could even ask, then she turned around to Shaolan „You first."  
  
He nodded and went into the cabine. It wasn't, unlike he expected, already filled with thousands of other clothes.  
  
After he had changed and left the cabine again, his school uniform in his arms, Sakura turned around to him and clapped her hands in thrill.  
  
"Wow, you're really cute", Sakura remarked jovially, looking over him. His clothes insisted in a green shirt with long sleeves and brown trousers. Over this he wore another brown-like shirt with short sleeves. His opinion originally was that it looked kind of... weird, like the clothes in fantasy- adventures, but after Sakura`s note..., he blushed.  
  
The elderly woman was just smiling satisfied, as Shaolan sat down on a pile of clothes. The brown haired boy glared at the smiling woman( I know that look...), he remembered only too well an always smiling girl with long black hair who seemed to know more than he wanted her to know.  
  
„Now it's your turn, little lady", the saleslady proclaimed cheerfully, pushing Sakura into the cabine, Shaolan still glaring at the elderly woman.  
  
After some short minutes the little auburn haired girl got out again.  
  
"Uhm... is that okay so?"she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Cuute!", the saleslady remarked, „That really suits you, little lady!"  
  
Hearing those words Shaolan slowly turned around on his place and... blushed furiously by her sight. He stopped breathing, not able to say a thing.  
  
She wore a black dress, which consisted of one part, and ended in the middle of her thighs. The blackness of her clothes was only seperated by a golden belt fastened around her slight waist. Long black gloves covered her arms and she wore long boots with the same colour. It remembered a bit on Mac's dress, but on her it looked, well... more breathtaking. And still she looked so unbelievingly innocently, blushing lightly.  
  
He seemed to have stared some time now as Sakura asked him suddenly „Shaolan? Is something wrong?" She smiled an adorable smile at him. Shaolan remembered again to breathe and shook his head wildly to clear his mind. "N-No-no. It's nothing. ", he stammered, hoping she wouldn't ask further.  
  
"Just as expected... the little lady's dress has a great effect..." The saleslady smiled at the reddened brown haired boy. „Right?"  
  
He blushed even more. (I wonder when the line of blushing is overexceeded) Shaolan felt only too well that his face was redder than a tomatoe.  
  
"I think you will buy those clothes then...", the elderly woman said, still with that smile on her face.  
  
" O, wait a moment!" Sakura said, gasping.  
  
She hurried into the cabine again, took out her normal clothes and went through them.  
  
"Here it is!", she yelled triumphly and Shaolan barely noticed her paying for the clothes. Sakura's dress was much more interesting... maybe more conspicuously than anything Tomoyo had ever made. And much more dangerous...  
  
"Thank you very much! Shaolan, Let's go!" Sakura called him. Half hypnotized he followed her. Smiling the saleslady waved them.  
  
Slowly he recovered from Sakura's new outfit, mostly just by avoiding looking at her, when they walked through the city. The sun had almost completely vanished in the horizon and the sky shimmered in red and violett colours. A cold breeze went through the now not anymore so busied city.  
  
"A beautiful sight, isn't it?"  
  
He looked at Sakura as he heard her words. She quivered a little bit in the cold wind, as he noticed at once.  
  
"Sakura, are you cold?" he asked worried.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm fine."she answered with chattering teeth.  
  
(What a believable lie...)he thought, sweat dropping from his face.  
  
" I think we should get you a coat, or whatever the people call it. The climate here seems to be not as warm as in Japan." (or because of the few, or lack of clothes the saleslady gave Sakura.)he added in thoughts, looking at her dress, blushing again(And maybe it would be better for my own sake).  
  
She looked at him, a brilliant smile on her face „ A brilliant idea...."  
  
He looked away to not show his red face. Jugded by the heat on his face, it really was a little way too crimson to stay unnoticed by her.  
  
The both now dressed like the other people in this world were returning to the shop before, walking past some shops which were already closed, but then the little emerald eyed girl stopped out of sudden.  
  
"Is something wrong, Sakura?"  
  
"No... not really", she whispered staring at a stand before her. She stepped closer to the shop and took something violett from the stand's table. He looked at the thing in her hands. It was a long coat, in some way similar to the ones worn in their world. Sakura smiled wistfully at it. „It looks almost exactly like one of the dresses Tomoyo made for me. I wore something like this when I was visiting her in her house... I and Kero-chan found a Clow Card there, that's why she dressed me again in one of her creations... like always as soon as there is an opportunity." She looked up at him, still that sad smile on her face. Shaolan couldn't help himself and touched her shoulder as comfort. Subconciously the innocent sorceress leaned closer to him.  
  
„Sakura...", he started, but not knowing what to say, he broke off. Then he heard her stifled voice. „I'm already missing them so much. My brother and my father, Tomoyo, Kerochan, Yukito-san..."  
  
The last name hit him painfully, but obviously Sakura didn`t notice it.  
  
„ This world is beautiful... but I miss them so much...", she continued, her words touching him.  
  
„ When we will have finished our mission in this world you will see them again... Don't be worried.", Shaolan soothed her, looking down at her. She smiled encouraged by his words, the coat pushed against her chest. "So... You seem to like the coat.. don't you want to buy it?", he changed the subject suddenly.  
  
"Good idea.", she said, more cheerful again and searched for the salesman to buy the coat, while Shaolan watched her.( Poor Sakura... this trip must make you more sad than I thought.... Apparently she has carried those thoughts since we have arrived here. Don`t worry Sakura... I will make sure that we will come home again)  
  
As Sakura returned she had already put the coat on, smiling at him. Well... it reminded him really on some of the strange clothes of Tomoyo`s collection, he thought, sweat dropping from his face. But as always it looked on her incredibly pretty... Especially in the dim light of the late evening. Her auburn hair shimmered in the sun, and big emerald orbs were shining, her beautiful shape surrounded by red and golden light. His face turned crimson and he looked quickly away.  
  
" Well... it looks really nice!", he managed to say. She looked at him, smiling lightly.  
  
„ You`re really nice Shaolan...", the beautiful innocent sorceress whispered giggling. The heat raising in the amber eyed boy`s face furiously, he answered „ WeshouldgotomeetMac.Itisgettinglate", and dashed away, a cloud of dust leaving behind him.  
  
„ Wait for me!", Sakura shouted after him, wondering, why he was running. She could barely follow him to the taverne and both of them were breathing hard at their goal, as Mac left the taverne, a questioning expression in her eyes by the sight of them both.  
  
„ Why are you two out of breath? I could hear you gasp for air even in the taverne", she asked, frowning at the sweating couple.  
  
„Kind of play between you both?" she wondered, an innocent expression on her face, oblivious of the ambiguous meaning.  
  
„N-no! Of course not!", Shaolan answered loud, blushing crimson, just like Sakura.  
  
Not aware of their blushing, she continued „Well... doesn`t matter. It`s already evening. We should get some rest before our mission really begins. I have already reserved a room in the taverne for the three of us. Just follow me."  
  
The taverne was a lot more crowded than before. But they only headed for the stairs next to the door, enlightened with some torches, which threw strange shadows on the ground. Upstairs it looked very different from the hotels the visitors from the other dimension were used to. The light of the torches were irritating, more causing an eerie moving of the shadows than enlightening the corridor. But Mac found their room without stopping.  
  
Theatralic she bowed to them. „Welcome in our little refuge for the night, lord Shaolan and lady Sakura", she greeted to them jokingly. Unbelievingly the visitors from the other dimension looked into the room. It wasn`t that the room had been shabby or like the room of a king. More the contrary was the case. A torch was fastened on every wall and a little wardrobe stood there, while a little breeze came through the window, the curtains flattering in the wind. But their beds...  
  
Finally Shaolan managed to ask, hesitating „Uhm... Mac? Why is there only one bed?" He pointed at the huge bed in the middle of the room.  
  
Embarrassed Mac avoided their stares, scratching the back of her head. „Well... I couldn`t get another room... Today is the day of good trade and fast money. That means... really many people are sleeping here over the night and... so only this room was left..."  
  
Shaolan and Sakura stared at the little orange haired girl, who beamed at them „ I`m sure you don`t mind! I mean... The bed is big enough for three people. Right?"  
  
( Is she serious?) both Shaolan and Sakura wondered, sweat dropping from their faces.  
  
„ Uhm... I think I just take a pillow and a bed-cover and sleep on the floor. You two can have the bed.", the little wolf said quickly, while Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
Questioningly Mac looked at the nervous brown haired boy. „ Isn`t that uncomfortable?"  
  
Sakura tried to explain „That`s not it... It´s just a matter of ... decency, you know?"  
  
Mac`s glare wandered to the boy with the amber eyes, scrutinizing his face „He doesn`t seem to be a person without manners. So what`s the problem?"  
  
„ A-are you insane!?",Shaolan shouted out, blushing like crazy, „ You can`t be that naive! I`m a boy! ... and you two are girls..."  
  
„ He`s right! Don`t you know that boys and girls don`t spend the night in the same bed?", Sakura asked, blushing fiercely by that thought.  
  
Meanwhile, in a wardrobe inside the room, two suspicious figures listened to this embarrassing... talking. The boy frowned at what he was hearing. Hesitating he turned to the transparent black cat hovering above him. „ Don`t you think we should release them both of this situation, Vincara?" The cat looked down into his eyes and yawned. „ Let me think a moment." The black creature seemed to think hard about it. „ I will have to sleep on it", it said and closed its eyes. The boy sweat dropped, then he finally shrugged. „Well... you`re the boss", and vanished through a dimension portal.  
  
„ I mean... you do know the rules between girls and boys, don`t you?", Sakura asked, a bad suspicion in her mind.  
  
„ What do you mean?", Mac inquired innocently.  
  
Angrily Shaolan started „ You told in that taverne romantic tales! It can`t be that you don`t know what we are speaking of!"  
  
Perplexed the young bard inclined her head to the side. „ And...?"  
  
Unbelievingly the puzzled emerald eyed girl and the amber eyed boy could only stare at the sea-blue eyed girl.  
  
„ You... you tell something of romance without knowing those... things?", Sakura started hesitating.  
  
Angrily Mac lokked from one to the other „What things!?"  
  
Shaolan was amazed at this thought.  
  
Can it be? Telling tales of love and not knowing the rules between boys and girls?... She must be even more naive than Sakura! O dear... A fifteen year- old girl with the appearance of an eleven-year old one and the naivete of a five- year... That`s what we still needed.  
  
Mac`s face suddenly darkened „Did I understand something wrong? I mean... You ‚are' friends, aren`t you?"  
  
The both called teens blushed even more than they already did.  
  
„ Uhm... Let`sjustsayIpreferthefloorokay?", Shaolan said without pausing, gripped a pillow and a bed-cover and almost threw himself on the ground, not caring of getting undressed before, while Sakura stood there, still red in her face.  
  
„Well, if that`s what you want...", Shaolan could hear the bard`s voice say and the torches in the room went out like magically... mabe bacause it was magic. Only the moon, shining from the window into the room, enlightened the room a little bit.  
  
This is really the worst day I ever had Shaolan told himself in his mind, his eyes wandering to the girls. The moonlight shimmered down at the auburn haired girl lying there, almost magically the light shining upon her. So incredibly innocent and beautiful.... as if she was a little elf, too pretty to be real, just like the girl the tale told of...  
  
Lightly blushing one thought shot into his mind.  
  
Maybe it wasn`t that bad... was his last thought, before he glided into a world of dreams, in which maybe an elf danced in a forest, promising to wait for him...  
  
Author`s comments:  
  
Myrwin: Well well... I wonder if Shaolan dreams dirty things of Sa...  
  
Shaolan appears suddenly, with furiously blushing holding Myrwin`s mouth closed  
  
Shaolan: DON`T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!  
  
Sakura`s head pops up over his shoulder  
  
Sakura: What are you doing?Shaolan blushes even more  
  
boy: He just wanted to...  
  
Shaolan: Rounen Shourai!  
  
Boy is burnt up... then falls down in ashes.  
  
Mac: And if they haven`t died they are still arguing today... 


	3. Destinys Child 03

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura doesn`t belong to me, but is CLAMP`s original work. This fanficseries is partly based on CCS and their characters are used without permission and i is reserverd for entertainment purpose only. Card Captor Sakura is the copyright of CLAMP, first published by Kodansha Co. Ltd.1996  
  
Posted May 2002  
  
1 Destiny`s child  
  
3rd chapter  
  
How to rescue the world: lection no1:  
  
Go the direct route without any distractions  
  
Once existed a mysterious world. To another time, far beyond the one we know. A world with its own rules, in some way similar to ours, but nevertheless different.  
  
This world... will be the place where the fate of thousands of dimensions will be decided in the fight about the destiny's souls.  
  
Sakura, the powerful mistress of the Clow Cards, looked upon a white sky. Her emerald eyes were wandering through this strange place in amazement. Everything was white, sky and ground were completely covered by a strange white mist. Instinctively she scrutinized her clothing. As colourless as her surroundings.  
  
Just like in the dream before...  
  
„ ... I`ve found you, little mistress, your hiding is useless... You didn`t have any chance from the very beginning. Better we finish this quickly now, or you will suffer in never-ending agony. Good night, little mistress...", a voice sounded in the girl`s head; her body almost exploded in agony, as she collapsed, holding her ears closed against that aching voice. Blinding light surrounded her completely, when she already thought she would die in pain.  
  
Protecting her eyes, and the magic around her almost blinding her senses, she looked up.  
  
A glowing figure was standing there and was slowly stretching out her hand. She didn`t know where this idea came from, but she knew it was a woman. An even more blinding lightning shot from the figure`s hand, hurting her eyes even more. She held her arms protectively before her eyes, as the light was approaching her. She knew, it would take something incredibly dear to her, the light becoming faster and faster.  
  
Although knowing it was useless, she screamed...  
  
...when suddenly a voice echoed in her head again, but this time in a gentle tone, soothing her agony.  
  
„Sakura...", it whispered, while the firgure before her started fading.  
  
„Who are you...? Why are you calling for me?", she asked helplessly, still in pain.  
  
But the bodyless voice didn`t answer the sorceress`s questions. Instead it whispered like from the far „Be aware of fire... my child... little Sakura..." The presence`s aura started to fade slowly.  
  
„ Wait!", the auburn haired girl called, while her outskirts were slowly changing, as if a new page had been turned.  
  
The white mist dissolved and revealed a forest, as the voice started whispering again.  
  
„ Sakura...", it called her again and again, and she followed the sound of this incredibly gentle voice through the wood. While she was running the aching magic decreased more and more, until just the smooth calling was left. She didn`t know how long she had been walking, as she reached a beautiful grove, and inside it...  
  
„ Sakura..."  
  
„ SAKURA!"  
  
„HOEEEE!!", the shocked Card mistress almost panicked completely, as she felt a cold touch on her shoulder.  
  
Quickly she looked around, but she couldn`t see anything, but this anxious feeling inside her... that could mean only one thing...  
  
„ Good morning", someone behind her cooed, a shudder went through the little auburn haired sorceress, as she turned around... and looked directly into two dark eyes... and the wall behind them...  
  
„WAAAAAH!! WAAAAH!! WAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!"  
  
„ Outch! Could you stop screaming?", Vincara shouted, half-deaf from Sakura`s screaming.  
  
With wild-beating heart the trembling girl stopped, staring at the transparent ghost before her.  
  
„ Much better."  
  
„ Wh-what do y-you w-want?",  
  
„ Well... our cute little bard ordered me to tell you something as soon as you wake up.... and `cause you seem to be awake, with some little help of me...", A mean grin featured the ghost`s face.  
  
Sakura would have sweatdropped, if she hadn`t be so frightened... , „ I can accomplish this little task. Our long-winded bard went with your little cute boyfriend to the weapon`s shop over there...", Vincara pointed somwhere out of the window, „ `cause he says he needed a sword... whatever for. Although I can`t imagine what a little kiddo could use a big weapon for. You`ll meet them there."  
  
1.1 Boyfriend?!  
  
Sakura blushed a little by this thought.  
  
I`ve never ever considered him as a boyfriend... Why does this ghost think...?  
  
„ I SAID I`LL GO NOW!", the Card mistress cringed at the loud sound, and as she looked around, the ghost had already vanished.  
  
Well, well... I think I should go then... , The emerald eyed girl thought, as she got up to put her clothes on.  
  
It was already late morning, when the young sorceress had found the meant building.  
  
... so that is a weapon`s shop... it is kind of... eerie  
  
She looked sceptically over the shop, where dangerous looking axes, short swords and long bows were put next to the entry. Hesitating she went through the open door and looked for her friends. It was a little bit dim in the room, as it seemed to be in every shop in this city, or even in this whole world, and she could only see few people in this barely enlightened shop.  
  
„ Hey, Sakura! Here we are!", a girl`s voice called her. Still not used to the darkness of this room, she turned around to two figures standing some meters before her.  
  
„No wonder you didn`t notice us. In this room you can barely see a thing", Shaolan remarked, as the emerald eyed girl had joined them.  
  
„ Why then, is it so dim in here?", Sakura asked curiously. The little bard shrugged.  
  
„ I don`t know.... Maybe just a matter of atmosphere. I`ve never wondered why."  
  
This is a strange world...  
  
„ So... Did you find something in this shop?", Sakura asked. The cinnamon haired boy showed her a sword, which was very similar to his own, only that the blade was a little bit thinner and longer. „That was the best I could find so far... Not exactly like my own one, but this will do it."  
  
Mac looked at it scrutinizing „ Maybe we can find a better one... the material of this one is a little bit unbalanced, and the blade is not as sharp as it should be. The sword is not that bad, but the price is a way too expensive for this quality." Surprised Shaolan looked at the little orange haired girl next to him.  
  
„You seem to know a lot about weapons."  
  
„What do you expect of a blacksmith`s daughter? My father is the most famous blacksmith in the world, my own sword is one of his creations." Curiously Shaolan looked at the sword on the bard`s back. It was really a well made sword,... although a little bit too long for the little girl`s size...  
  
Sakura looked at the weapon, while they both talked.  
  
I can`t see anything special about this thing...  
  
„... I can tell you... you should choose another sword. If I could arrange it, I would go to my father`s forge, but it is too far away. Maybe I can help you..."  
  
Feeling a little bit uncomfortable Sakura looked at them both.  
  
„ Well.. you both seem to get along very well without me. I don`t have any knowledge of weapons..., I won`t be of any help, I think I wait outside."  
  
Surprised her two friends looked at the awkward sorceress.  
  
„ If you wish so... we won`t need too long...", Mac answered puzzled, while Sakura left the shop. The sheepish bard didn`t notice the amber eyed boy`s eyes following the Card`s mistress leaving, a concerned look featuring them...  
  
The auburn-haired girl blinked in the light outside, leaning against the wall.  
  
Why did I come? They don`t really need my help... And why do I feel so strange since I got up? Sakura looked investigating around and could hear the jovial talking of the barely crowded city and saw a little boy playing with a wodden short sword. A woman, obviously the mother, admonished the child and pulled him with her. The Card mistress had to smile at this scene and looked further. On the other side she could see a very upset, not very thin man, yelling at a dodging salesman, because of the expensive ware. Finally the man went insulted away and the salesman sighed relieved, when he suddenly seemed to feel her glare and looked back. Selfconscious suddenly again the auburn haired girl smiled at the salesman, who just stared at her, and then looked away.  
  
Suddenly she thought that all people around her were staring at her, mistrust appearing in their eyes. The uneasy atmosphere was almost unbearable for her. Although she turned around to avoid the expression on their faces, she thought to see, she felt those glares like daggers in her back. Her usual cheerfulness faded away, but the life she was not a part of went on again, as if nothing happened.  
  
They know I don`t belong to their life... What am I doing in this foreign world? I don`t belong to this place... I miss my home... my family, my friends...  
  
A tear formed in the corner of her eye, as she looked down at her feet. Am I crying?... Stupid me...How am I supposed to save a world... whole dimensions, if I can`t even handle this situation...  
  
A memory touched the mistress`s mind...  
  
Frigthened and crying she ran through the cave. (They... they all are... gone) was the only thought in her mind, while dashing around a corner only to land in Shaolan`s arms.  
  
„ Tomoyo... and the others...?" he asked worried, „Disappeared?!"  
  
Still crying she nodded.  
  
„ And if ghosts are behind this? Ghosts that had them disappeared!"  
  
„Surely not."  
  
„But..."  
  
„Pull yourself together!", Shaolan said, gripping her by her shoulders, „Crying is not anything of use..."  
  
Yeah... he is right... crying is no use. I will handle it. I won`t cry...  
  
Sakura wiped her tears away and smiled.  
  
Strange... he knows always the right words in the right moments, she thought, not noticing the almost invisible figure in the shadows that watched her silently...  
  
The tall stranger, dressed in a dark cloak and its eyes covered by a hood, melted with the shadows, as an eerie smile broadened on its face. A blonde strand of hair was the last visible thing, before it had completely vanished.  
  
Waiting Sakura watched the shop, where Shaolan and Mac were shopping. ... they are still not outside again... What takes them so long? Impatiently Sakura looked around, as she suddenly observed an abandoned-looking stand with unknown herbs she hadn`t noticed before. She scrutinized with her eyes a beautiful rose-like plant which had caught her attention. Its blooms were violett, formed like stars, but almost half of her size.  
  
What a beautiful flower...  
  
She stepped curiously closer to the rose and started feeling a little dizzy. But it was a pleasant kind of dizziness. An incredible longing to smell at the plant let her take another step, her eyes oddly empty. She almost had touched it, when she was holded back by a tight grip.  
  
Sakura`s eyes cleared to their usual colour as she looked surprised over her shoulder to see an upset Mac.  
  
„Are you insane, Sakura?! Not all things are as harmless as they seem to be. This flower could have killed you! It is known for killing lots of men and so far only few powerful sorcerers have been lucky enough to wake up again!"  
  
Sakura was staring puzzled at Mac, while she continued, „The flower itself is not that dangerous, but it produces a dust that strengthens its effect. If you had got too close to the bloom, it would have poisoned you!"  
  
„Oh...", Sakura could only remark. That was why she felt so dizzy...  
  
„Well... it`s not your fault... You didn`t know it.", the orange haired girl said more softly, when suddenly a thoughtful expression darkened her eyes. „Why is this flower standing by its own at all...? Dangerous as it is... the owner of this stand must be really frivolous... or..."  
  
„Thank God that we came just in time. I thought you knew that you shouldn't come near unknown items, Sakura!", Mac winced at the loud chiding, as Sakura turned around to see a worried Shaolan „Sorry... I will remind that... I don`t know what got into me.", she said ruefully. Then, suddenly, she saw the sword on the boy`s back. It was a different one than before and it... how was it called in fantasy adventures?... seemed to be a bastard sword, little longer than half of his size and its shaft was covered with ancient symbols, as the beginning of the blade. It looked very impressive, completely different than Shaolan`s normal sword.  
  
„Wow...It seems you have found a proper weapon... Impressive.", the sorceress smiled at the little wolf, who blushed, not able to say anything.  
  
„ Well... it was the best we could get... The salesman wanted a impudently high prize for it, but I managed to lower the man down. After all I know a lot about weapons.", Mac explained to Sakura, oblivious of the reddened Shaolan.  
  
„ So... now we should have everything we need. As far as Cara told me we have to head for the forest on the other side of the city. There we are supposed to meet the others again."  
  
Mistrusting Shaolan looked over the little bard. „ Hm... Where did you put all ... the things we need? I don`t see anything like a bag or something similar." Mac winked smiling. „ Lyma feathers can contain a lot of things...", she whispered, while taking out of one of her pockets some small white feathers.  
  
She giggled at the amazed looks of her companions.  
  
„ Let`s go! We don`t have the whole day to stare! Follow me!", the smart bard yelled, while she was already dashing forward. The two from another dimension gazed at each other, than tried to catch up with the laughing orange haired girl.  
  
After they had dashed quite a bit, the city suddenly ended, like cut off, in a wood and two startled teens looked up to the huge trees.  
  
„ What?!", Shaolan began, looking back. It was like they had entered another world out of sudden. Without a break the forest and the town were connected. It was... abstract.  
  
„ Why does it suddenly break off?", Shaolan and Sakura asked upset, as the bard soothed them.  
  
„ Don`t worry, that`s just the Yrieel wood. Nothing is wrong."  
  
„ What is this for a forest?", Shaolan scrutinized mistrusting.  
  
„... These are the holy woods... Some people maintain, that ghosts live here..."  
  
Sakura stiffened at the last words, her face went pale.  
  
„ G-g-ghosts?"  
  
Mac giggled at Sakura`s trembling tone „ Those are just rumours! I`m just teasing you! Don`t worry, most of the ones who contended those things are idiots..."  
  
Anxiously the Card`s mistress looked around, like thinking about this a lot different than Mac.  
  
I don`t know... these woods... they remind me of something... Wait, the dream with this light! And the dream-forest, could it be...  
  
Shaolan watched the mind-absent sorceress very carefully, who looked afraid of something.  
  
I wonder what`s wrong with Sakura...  
  
For the whole morning she has seemed to be not herself... what`s concerning her so much? And the little incident with that flower... that reminds me of something...  
  
Shaolan turned to Mac, who looked thoughtfully into the darkness of the woods.  
  
Didn`t she whisper something like that ... normally the flower shouldn`t have been there? Is it possible that our enemy could have done his first step? I have the bad feeling that our enemy is already watching us...  
  
Slowly Shaolan stood up and went to a still thoughtful Sakura, who looked down at her hands, like not knowing what to do with them.  
  
„ Sakura..."  
  
Without warning a strong wind blew around them, as a dark hole opened behind him.  
  
„ What...", the little wolf just managed to say, as he was pushed forward by a dark dressed person, who rushed against his back.  
  
He couldn't hold his balance and fell, but he didn't land hard...  
  
The little wolf blushed as crimson as a tomatoe as he looked down at the surprised Card Mistress, he had fallen on top of...  
  
" Uhm... Are you two not a little bit too young for this?", a questioning voice sounded behind them. The emerald eyed girl and the amber eyed boy turned a furious red at those words and quickly Shaolan stood up.  
  
" ... I really dislike cute scenes...", Sakura cringed at this voice, turning from crimson to pale. Mac gave the ghost, who had obviously said this, a death-glare before stepping forward.  
  
" We should really get going, we don't have the whole day for arguing. Vincara, where are we supposed to go?"  
  
The ghost looked at the little bard from under her eyelashes.  
  
" Well... to the palace..."  
  
" The palace!? But... but why didn't you tell us earlier?! You showed to the boy a place to memorize, that is almost two days away from our informant?! We could have gotten there from the very beginning if you would have showed that place to the boy earlier!", Mac shouted angrily , „Now we will lose lots of time by finding a way –through- this forest!"  
  
Shaolan interfered "... But Mac... You told us that Ragna was the main- city... Is the palace not supposed to be there? Why are they seperated by this forest into two parts?"  
  
„Well... I`m not sure... but the old rune of the three gods say some things about this holy forest..."  
  
Oh oh... not again... this sounds like the beginning of a tale again... Shaolan thought, while Sakura asked curiously „ Well... and what do they say?"  
  
The little bard cleared her throat and Shaolan, sighing, looked around for a seat and after a while sat down on a rock.  
  
„Well..", she began mysteriously, „... the old books of Nefarios, the sun, say that many many years ago an evil magician had once served under the king of the golden century... He practiced forbidden dark magic and tried to revive the demons of the past, who were once created by the human`s ancestors, but those evil creatures were defeated by the gods at the beginning of time. The king discovered the magician`s plans, but not able to execute him, he banished him out of the country.  
  
The sorcerer, vindictive and depraved by evil magic, hatched wicked plans to destroy the people, who sent him to exile, yet the king, wise and wary, had already foreseen the magician`s return and looked the gods` temple in the Yrieel woods up, searching for their advice. As soon as he had entered the holy place, a bright light was supposed to have surrounded him. A voice sounded in the king`s head and he knew: He was speaking to the messenger of the gods', the allmighty oracle, containing the whole powers of the holy Yrieel woods. The god`s eye told him with powerful voice that the gods knew his quest, and that they wouldn`t desert humankind, despite ist many imperfections. Because the demons mustn`t be released again, they sent him the oracle itself to destroy the magician. But the power they gave him had to be treated very carefully. If its user was careless, they warned him, it could have terrible consequences. And he should never ever underestimate the orb`s power. In spite of those warnings the wise king took the eye of the gods and from that moment on the king was the oracle`s guardian.  
  
Always aware of the danger and the power he held in his hands he waited for the magician to come, but although prepared, he didn`t expect how much time would pass to the magician`s return.  
  
The king died.  
  
And his son, young and careless, had to be entrusted with this dangerous task. But wild and selfish he had never cared about his father`s warnings about the dangers, his recklessness could cause. And so the mischief took its course.  
  
As the magician broke out of his exile, the young prince set the god`s eyes free. He managed to defeat the evil sorcerer, but underestimating the incredible power of the orb he lost the control and the terrible power of the holy Yrieel woods exploded. The city, in which they fought, was splitted into two parts. The greater part of the city on one side, the other with the palace. Between these parts now was the huge Yrieel wood, a dangerous jungle of ancient magic. And so far nobody had been able to reunite the city again in its beautiful uniqueness.  
  
And the oracle, the most powerful item in this world, had never been found again, the forseeing orb, forever lost. But still there exist rumours that the orb maybe is still hidden in the deepest depths of the woods, exactly in its midth, the source of the Yrieel-woods..."  
  
The god`s eye... , Sakura shivered suddenly without feeling cold, ... why do I have a bad inkling about this? It`s... like something inside me knows... knows what?  
  
" Strange... really strange, don't you think so, Sakura?", the cinnamon haired boy turned to Sakura. They had walked through the forest in silence since Mac had told them the legend and now they were resting a bit in a grove. Mac was talking to the boy and Vincara, who maybe teased the little bard again.  
  
The dreamy sorceress snapped out of her dreams at his voice and stared at him.  
  
" What?"  
  
I wonder what's the matter with her... almost the whole day she didn't speak a word...,  
  
but instead of speaking those thoughts aloud, Shaolan continued, „ I mean... this forest... don't you feel anything strange? Maybe there is more behind this legend than we thought... "  
  
" Yeah... you're right... I have the same feeling... It's like a ghost's aura... but still different... It frightens the hell out of me..."  
  
A nervous laughing resounded from Sakura.  
  
For this whole day the Card Mistress had not been herself. Always mind- absent and nervous... as if waiting for something terrible to happen.  
  
" Sakura..."  
  
Barely spoken , an ear deafening crashing came from every direction, and a wave of terrible heat took their breath. Light started surrounding them, dividing them from the others and he thought he heard a cruel laughing as they were coughing, almost suffocating in this unbearable warmth.  
  
The trees around them were burning, falling to ashes.  
  
Be aware of fire... Sakura...  
  
The Card mistress stiffened, those words echoing in her head again and again, her eyes as empty as glas, not noticing the burning tree going to fall on her...  
  
„Sakura! Watch out!"  
  
The little wolfwarrior dashed as fast as he could and managed to push the paralyzed girl out of the way. He tried to protect the little emerald eyed girl against the hard landing, and held her tight in his arms, barely able to dodge the danger himself. With a terrible crackling the tree landed next to them, as they both were falling to the ground. He looked at Sakura, whose face was covered by dust and ashes, but her eyes had cleared again, staring at him in amazement.  
  
"... you okay...?" he whispered breathless while standing up.  
  
" I'm alright... But we have to do something....", the Card mistress managed to say under hard coughing, herself again.  
  
" What's with the others...?", she asked, looking around, but they could only see some meters, the fire almost touching their feet. Shaolan froze.  
  
Odd... if everything was really on fire, wouldn't we cough much more?  
  
Suspecting something the descendant of Clow searched with his magic senses and found the cause.  
  
" Sakura, can you feel it?"  
  
" What...?"  
  
" The magic... that is behind all this."  
  
Her eyes were watering because of the smoke, as she concentrated as well as she could.  
  
Shaolan was right, most of the fire was really just an illusion, exactly as the blinding light, and not far away she felt the aura of a ghost, and that meant...  
  
The Card mistress dragged herself out of her concentration.  
  
„Mac, boy, Vincara! They are nearby...", then she shouted as loud as she could, „ Mac! We're here! Answer me!", until three figures appeared out of the light, the little bard holding a great sword in her hand.  
  
" Sakura!", the boy shouted, in front of the others , but then suddenly Mac screamed, looking behind her, into the burning emptiness. The ghost's and the orange-haired girl's shapes seemed to be suffocated in heat and vanished out of sudden; the boy could barely was able to escape the invisible danger, but managed to reach them.  
  
„ What has happened?!", Shaolan yelled, his voice oddly quiet between the crackling of fire.  
  
„ I don't know! We tried to dodge all the burning trees and followed your voices, but then there was suddenly a shape in the fire, and it seemed to be speaking a spell and then they suddenly vanished!", the boy yelled back.  
  
The Card`s mistress closed her eyes for a while to concentrate and gripped her key to speak the incantation of her power as so often.  
  
Key of Clow,  
  
Power of Magic,  
  
Power of Light,  
  
Surrender the Wand,  
  
The Force ignite,  
  
RELEASE! --  
  
And the staff formed in her hand, as the sorceress already gripped a Clow Card.  
  
„Watery! Release and dispell! Put this fire out!", and more powerful than ever before the Clow Card appeared, leaving water everywhere it went through, yet the determined emerald eyed girl didn't watch that amazing sight...  
  
„Dissolve the fake surroundings, Illusion!"  
  
Suddenly the light and the dangerous looking fire vanished, only some burning trees were now standing there and the ashes of bushes and plants. Quickly they watched out for the person who did all this, but there was nothing anymore, no aura, no concentration of magic.  
  
The last traces of magic around them were fading slowly, as they were searching the surroundings for the bard and her ghost.  
  
„Mac! Vincara! Where are you?", they called for the two lost, but there was no answer.  
  
We.. we can`t find them... If I had reacted earlier maybe... maybe we wouldn`t have lost them...  
  
Sakura wanted to break out in tears, until she suddenly noticed, that Shaolan was watching her very concerned. The sorceress remembered her promise to don't cry again, and smiled back at the little wolf, who looked away quickly.  
  
They both didn't observe the mysterious smile featuring the boy's face, as they were dashing further into the direction they had lost track of the two. Slowly thinking that their unknown enemy had done something terrible to their friends, suddenly a muffled calling sounded from above them.  
  
Surprised they looked up to a huge tree and there a transparent figure was watching them, smiling.  
  
" WAAAAH", the powerful mistress screamed, the others cringing at this high pitched-tone.  
  
" COULD YOU AFTERALL STOP THIS!", Vincara tried to overshout the auburn haired sorceress , "Everything is alright! Your anxiety is really getting annoying, especially when you try to deafen a ghost's ears, you know?"  
  
Breathless Sakura stood there, still a little trembling.  
  
„... What's with Mac?", the boy asked after recovering from the the mistress`s sudden scream.  
  
The ghost hovered slowly to them, pointing at the branches high above.  
  
„Before the light had caught us we managed to get there... but Mac fell unconscious... but she's alright, she was only in shock, that's all, but now we have to get our sleeping bard down again... I'm not able to touch any living creature and so, guys, you have to do this..." She looked meaningful at the boy and Shaolan " You're strong guys, aren't you? You should do this easily, won't you?"  
  
The called ones sweatdropped at the ghost woman's sceptic phrases.  
  
After some efforts the 'strong guys' managed to carry the orange haired girl to the ground, who stayed unconscious.  
  
Worried Sakura sat down next to the girl, some cuts were scattered over the bard`s sword-arm and her face was dirty, but she could see some burnings under the ash.  
  
„What cuts are these? And why those burnings?", Sakura asked anxiously the ghost, not any longer caring about her fears.  
  
„... I don't know... She was touched by that light... I couldn't see what happened in that moment... She's still breathing and so on, but I didn't manage to wake her up... maybe I was too late...", the ghost's voice faded, leaving the rest unspoken.  
  
This ghost... really seems to care for this girl..., Shaolan noticed surprised, scrutinizing the darkened look in the ghost's features.  
  
„Well, well..", the boy said with playful voice, to cheer them up , „ We`ll see, if the master of waking little girls up won't have any success!", and kneeled beside the hurt bard.  
  
Rubbing his hands he held Mac's nose and mouth shut and they waited... and waited...  
  
„PUAH", the orange haired girl freed herself of the boy`s grip and panted hard.  
  
„What the hell was that supposed to be?! Do you want to suffocate me?", she yelled at the nervous smiling boy, while her new friends from the other dimension sighed in relieve.  
  
Hesitating Sakura started speaking "... Are you alright? You really worried us... You had fallen unconscious after climbing up the tree, as Vincara told us..."  
  
The little bard looked in a suddenly exhausted, but questioning tone " I can't remember that... The last thing I know is a blinding light... and..." Mac stopped, mind-absently, as she couldn't speak about this.... or was afraid...  
  
" O dear... our sweetheart's not only a careless cute little sweetie... she is getting Amnesia, too...", the ghost hovered above the orange haired bard, bored looking, very similar to Yue in some way...  
  
" What - did - you - say - ?", Mac already clinched her fists, turning to the transparent woman.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, while Shaolan spoke the words aloud, everyone, except Mac, thought now  
  
" Not again..."  
  
It was evening by now and they had decided to rest in a little grove they had discovered. A little lake near the grove was enlightened by the dim light of the dawn, and the atmosphere was so... peacefully. Exactly what they needed after this long arduous day.  
  
„Do you want to swim a little bit?", the orange haired girl asked cheerfully the others as soon as she had seen the little lake before them.  
  
„Swim...?", Shaolan asked suspicious  
  
„Yes, our clothes are still covered by ashes and, well, we could need a little bath, don't you think so?", Mac answered smiling. The cinnamon haired boy looked at the black dressed guy, who had disappeared before and had suddenly appeared again, clean and in shining new black clothes.  
  
„Well, she's right. I really do feel a little uncomfortable in this dirty clothes...", Sakura agreed.  
  
„And you Shaolan? Do you want to accompany us?", the little innocent bard beamed at him.  
  
The little wolf sweatdropped and sent Sakura a qick glance.  
  
Does she really mean it as she says?  
  
He looked back at a still oblivious smiling Mac.  
  
She DOES!  
  
„Well... I think I won't. I better go prparing a camp and caring for a little fire and so on!", he said quickly, while he was dashing away; the boy followed him at once.  
  
„HEY, you really don't want to accompany Sakura in a little lake?", he shouted after the poor blushing little wolf,... with a really meaningful grin.  
  
Mac watched them go in surprise and turned puzzled to the sweatdropping Card mistress.  
  
„What's wrong with him? I really don't understand why he seems to feel uncomfortable as soon as I ask him something at evening..."  
  
„Don't worry! Let's go!", Sakura tried to change the subject. She, too, seemed to feel veeery uncomfortable at those 'questions at evening'.  
  
Shaolan really couldn't believe it.  
  
Is this bard insane? She should have heard by now that boys and girls... First yesterday she... and now... And this stupid boy! He knows exactly...  
  
„HEY, you really don't want to accompany Sakura in a little lake?", the boy shouted after him, emphasizing 'Sakura' with a strange tone.  
  
How should he know how I feel about...  
  
Furiously blushing he dashed faster, as he suddenly hit something, that felt like a person...  
  
„You... How did you do this!?", Shaolan asked, rubbing his head.  
  
„Well... I can open portals whereever I want..."  
  
( And Shaolan had dashed the path they had used)  
  
The boy grinned " Well... Weren't you going to search for a rest place for Mac... and Sakura?"  
  
Feeling the arising warmth in his face he gave the boy before him a death glare.  
  
„... I wonder if you will ever admit...", the boy asked cheerfully.  
  
„...Admit what...?", Shaolan asked warily, but the boy just smiled.  
  
How much does he know...? All these hints...  
  
All those hints in my dreams... everyone of them were right. But who is this voice? And why does it help me against that person of fire...? Maybe I should tell Shaolan about those dreams...  
  
„... Sakura... what are you thinking about?"  
  
„Hoe?", the water formed rings around her, as she turned to Mac, who looked directly into her eyes now.  
  
The thoughtful mistress looked into the deep sea-blue concerned eyes of the little bard.  
  
„Is something wrong? You can tell me if you want to..."  
  
Sakura smiled " No... It's nothing. I just thought about today... I'm worried about our enemy... He seems to know about us..."  
  
„Don't worry, I'm sure you and Shaolan will do just fine. I saw like you two interact together... You two as a team can do everything."  
  
„Well... He is really a lot of help... I don't know if I could have done this without his presence so far... he gives me courage, and he always knows to say the right thing in the right moment...", smiling Sakura leaned against the shore and looked into the far distance, thinking about her many adventures together with Shaolan.  
  
„You have to be really good friends... I envy you so much, Sakura! If I look at my companies...", they laughed released, not any longer thinking about the events of the afternoon, as suddenly Sakura felt magic surrounding her. She screamed at the touch of a cold presence...  
  
Shaolan looked alarmed into the direction of the scream.  
  
That scream... Sakura  
  
As fast as he could he got up, leaving the rest place and a surprised boy in black, who didn`t manage to stop him.  
  
Sakura... I hope she's alright! , was his only thought as he was dashing through the forest to the lake, not caring about anything but a little auburn haired girl with beautiful emerald eyes. He seemed to need an eternity to reach the lake, but... he was just in time to be part in one of the most messy scenes he had ever been in.  
  
A grinning ghost hovering above two girls, who were only dressed in towels, one of them trying to sooth a panicking Card mistress. The amber eyed boy could only stare unbelievingly.  
  
" Wohoo, guess who's the little voyeur over there."  
  
Oho, the ghost-woman had noticed the poor little wolf, who quickly turned around, where nobody could see his blushing face, that had now overexceeded every known description of red.  
  
"I- I didn't-I mean... I'm sorry !", the reddened boy stammered, covering his eyes with his hands, as suddenly someone else hit him. The result was a crimson boy falling into the lake, while a ghost and a little bard were arguing in the background.  
  
" Oops... sorry.", the boy whispered, and foreseeing the trouble, stepped back, while Sakura shouted „Shaolan!".  
  
Coughing and panting for breath the wet little wolf dived up again to look into beautiful emerald eyes, and blushed.  
  
" Shaolan! Are you okay? Is something wrong? You're so red in your face!", the Card mistress asked concerned, dressed in an only towel.  
  
The boy's head appeared behind a tree " Uhm... Sakura... don't you think the reason for this could be you?", he asked hesitating, and then disappeared again.  
  
" What... HOE!", Sakura pushed the blushing boy aside, and he could enjoy another dive-tour.  
  
Will this ever have an end?, the little wet wolf thought, as the water closed above him.  
  
" Well... I think after all this... we should get to sleep, don't you think so?", Mac asked jovially the group. Meanwhile it was late evening and their clothes had dried again.  
  
Dramatically gesturing the little bard took her feathers out of her little bag and...  
  
" Oohoo..."  
  
" what do you mean with 'Oohoo'?", Shaolan asked irritated.  
  
"... I think in the fight this afternoon I have lost the feather with your sleeping-bag..."  
  
" What!?", he yelled at the little bard, who repeated quietly  
  
" I said..."  
  
" I don't mean that! Where will I sleep now?"  
  
".... With Sakura?", Mac asked helplessly. Not noticing the suggestive meaning she continued " I mean... you don't know me that well and I think you would like more to..."  
  
Does she do this by purpose?! , the outer dimensioners thought.  
  
Well.. if I think about the sleep-arrangements she planned yesterday...., the little wolf blushed, followed by an awed Sakura.  
  
" I-I think I prefer the tree as sleep-place!", Shaolan stammered.  
  
Suddenly a voice from above answered "Hey, that's already my place!"  
  
O this stupid son of a b...  
  
Mac lifted an eyebrow " What's wrong? Always when ask you something at evening in the evening you two seem to blush a lot more than normally... "  
  
Sakura tried to dodge this... embarassing... subject  
  
„Well... let's just say that between us is some kind of agreement that we don't do such things, okay?"  
  
Mac was still staring warily at them both, then sighed " I think you will not have the mercy to explain me this, will you?"  
  
Sakura and Shaolan shook their heads wildly.  
  
„Well... I think then I will stay clueless, but if you really think so... Then, because it was my fault, I think Shaolan, you should..."  
  
Before she could say any more embarrassing things Sakura interfered " Mac, we both can share a sleeping-bag, can't we? Shaolan can have mine, I think that would be the best!"  
  
Surprised Mac stared at her, but nodded.  
  
Saved..., the little wolf thought released.  
  
Mac took two feathers out of her bag and out of them appeared two large sleeping-bags, and gave Shaolan one of them.  
  
Looking a last time at the both of them she said in a bard's tone: " I wish our heroine and hero a good night and sweet dreams", she smiled and bowed to both of them, and smoothed out the sleeping-bag on the ground.  
  
The orange haired girl yawned a last time before laying down and stretched her arms out, the cuts of the fight clearly visible in the warm fire.  
  
I wonder what happened to Mac, as she had touched the light..., Sakura wondered, concerned about the little bard and looked at Shaolan, who had already wragged himself into the bag.  
  
Sighing the mistress of the Clow Cards turned around and lied down two.  
  
Mac, already half asleep, whispered " Sweet dreams... friend..."  
  
Sakura smiled at the last word, but she didn't think she would sleep very well... , not after experiencing the last dreams....  
  
The Card`s mistress stood in a large hall, which was enlightened by thousands of torches. She was scrutinizing her surroundings very carefully, but the room was empty, besides a winged figure, bathed in crackling flames.  
  
Where am I...?  
  
The figure was kneeling there in front of a girl, who...  
  
„That`s enough!",  
  
Sakura turned around in surprise, while the scene changed into a white mist; The mistress was lifted from the ground by a tight grip and two firey golden eyes, bristling with anger, drilled into hers and flowing blonde hair was surrounding her. But strangely she wasn`t able to see the stranger`s face clearly.  
  
I have a feeling... as if I know that person...  
  
„You`re cheating, little mistress! Using your powers for foreseeing is not a fair kind of fighting!", the female voice noted purring, as Sakura was struggling for breath, „ I think this will demand a little punishment..."  
  
The figure stretched out her hand to touch the mistress`s arm lightly, but Sakura wasn`t able to do anything.The emerald eyed girl bended her body in the sudden agony, burning as the hell itself, while the pain went through her body.  
  
„... Now..Let`s see, what you can do without using your little toy..."  
  
The blurry figure was still speaking, as she already gripped the Card`s mistress`s key. Feeling the heat in this grip, she tried to release herself, but her opponent was too strong.  
  
Already thinking she would suffocate, the stranger hurled Sakura to the ground.  
  
Hard panting and coughing the little sorceress was kneeling there, gripping her key, which suddenly felt so different, so... cold and lifeless...  
  
Her enemy bended to the mistress, scoffing with dangerously gentle voice „... Now... we`ll see what whether you and your little foolish friends can handle my surprise-present... little mistress..."  
  
„ What... what are you planning... and why...?", Sakura whispered in terror.  
  
„... Patience, little girl... you will find out soon enough...", she was answering, slowly fading, leaving only a cruel giggling behind her. Painfully her last words were echoing in her head, as she collapsed, near unconsciousness.  
  
„ Stop this!", she screamed in agony...  
  
... and woke up in the darkness, sweat was dropping from her face and panting. Quickly she looked around; everything was still, the fire had gone out, and she could only hear Mac`s even breathing, and Shaolan was still asleep, too. She looked at the sky, which was covered by leafs and branches, an odd pattern forming, the sun had not arised yet. The little Card`s mistress shighed relieved. Everthing was alright... yet...  
  
„ You`re already awake, Sakura?", a dark shadow appeared in front of her, she just managed to suffocate a scream.  
  
„... Vincara..."  
  
„ Wow... that`s an advancement... No screaming of you as soon as I had appeared...", the ghost remarked smiling.... a friendly smile, as she noticed surprised. It changed the ghost`s features completely, thy were not any longer mean and mockily. The auburn haired girl even felt some kind of... sympathy.  
  
A voice sounded from above „ Hey guys, be quiet. Maybe here are some people who want to sleep."  
  
Slowly shaking her head the ghost turned to Sakura again.  
  
„ Wohoo... seems we waked up our little princess from his beauty-sleep..."  
  
The Card`s mistress strated giggling, while the boy was scowling at them.  
  
„ For this you will have to pay...", he grinded insulted with his teeth and jumped down, while the ghost was grinning.  
  
„ Anytime, honey."  
  
Ignoring the ghost`s last remark he sat down in a far corner of the grove, silent.  
  
„ Well... you don`t seem to be that afraid any longer of me...", Vincara noted, turning back again, a gentle smile in her features again.  
  
„ ... We are members of the same group... One day I have to get used to you.", Sakura responded and smiled weakly back.  
  
„ ...Did you have a nightmare?", Vincara was slowly asking, as the mistress stayed silent.  
  
„... Yeah... I have a feeling as if every moment something`s going to happen..."  
  
Suddenly they heard a crunching, as if had stepped on a little branch, the ghost looked alarmed up, scrutinizing their surroundings carefully.  
  
„ Maybe your feeling is right...", the boy whispered disastrously  
  
„Wake the others up, but don`t make too much noise; I`ll go looking for the cause of the crunching.", the ghost-woman ordered them both.  
  
„ But it could be dangerous for you alone!", Sakura interfered, but the ghost just smiled.  
  
„ I am already dead...", the ghost said and vanished into the shadows.  
  
Quickly she shook the orange haired girl gently to wake her up, while the boy was taking care of Shaolan.  
  
„What...?", the bard asked sleepily, but Sakura hushed her with a gesture.  
  
„ Be quiet... There is something nearby..."  
  
Before Mac could respond something, the Card`s mistress already sneaked to the boy and the now serious-looking Shaolan, gesturing Mac to follow.  
  
But they didn`t come that far.  
  
Vincara appeared above them upset and shouted „ RUN!", as suddenly a shadowy thing behind her entered the grove. Quickly reacting the mistress released her key, while they were dashing through the woods, trying to escape the mysterious creature.  
  
Key of Clow,  
  
Power of Magic,  
  
Power of Light,  
  
Surrender the Wand,  
  
The Force ignite,  
  
RELEASE! --  
  
  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
What?!  
  
The others were staring at her in amazement, panting hard in the run, as she repeated the incantation.  
  
Still no reaction of the key.  
  
„Sakura! What`s wrong?, Shaolan asked her upset.  
  
„I... I... I can`t use the key!", she answered unbelievingly, glaring at her pendant. It felt so... cold.  
  
Wait... the dream, Sakura remembered again, this woman... she had gripped my key and... What has she done?! Are my powers sealed?!  
  
„ Watch out, guys!", Vincara`s voice dragged the mind-absent emerald eyed girl out of her thoughts and pointed behind them.  
  
The dark creature, so fast that it blurred in its speed, had almost reached them.  
  
Determined Mac turned around, her sword drawn.  
  
„I will distract that thing!", she shouted and dashed to the creature.  
  
Frightened at the bard`s action the ghost yelled „ Mac, are you crazy?! Mac, stop!!!"  
  
But the bard was already gone, determined to stop the creature by her own; the ghost closed its eyes, fists clinched and barely hearable the ghost- woman spoke under her breath „ This stupid girl..."  
  
Opening its eyes again, the ghost turned to them.  
  
„ Just go straight ahead until you have reached a river! You have to follow its line and you will reach the palace-city. We will meet there again!", she ordered and was going to dash along the path, Mac had used, as suddenly Mac was thrown to their feet, the creature broke through the trees and stopped in front of them, standing above the little bard, who was bleeding and seemed to be half unconscious.  
  
„Mac!", Sakura shouted worried while trying to get to Mac, but Shaolan held her back and pushed her to the boy.  
  
„ Take care of her!", he ordered and drew his sword, ready for battle.  
  
The boy nodded silently, as Shaolan rushed to Mac`s rescue.  
  
„ Wait!!!", the powerless mistress shouted, while the boy pulled her away from the fight.  
  
I... I have to do something... anything!  
  
But she couldn`t... what use could she be without being able to use her key...?, and still...  
  
She even saw Shaolan disappearing out of her sight, felling helpless as never before, as the boy lifted the struggling auburn haired girl, dashing away with her.  
  
„ Shaolan!"  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Interclude:Dominatrix appears  
  
Myrwin: BWAHAHAHAHA I always wanted to get revenge for all the cliffhangers I suffered... BWAHAHAHA  
  
Choking in her laughter, coughing follows  
  
Dominatrix: ...  
  
Shaolan: Who the hell is that?!  
  
1.2 Myrwin is still coughing  
  
The boy: That`s my creator, Dominatrix!  
  
1.3 Background: Myrwin is still coughing  
  
Shaolan (thinking): so that`s the one I have to thank for a teasing annoying boy  
  
1.4 Dominatrix is drawing a pistol, holds it directly in front of Shaolan`s nose, while Myrwin is still coughing  
  
Dominatrix: Don`t forget that I, too, have a little experience in hearing your thoughts in this fic...  
  
....  
  
Author's comments:  
  
Myrwin, recovered from her coughing: Well... Now it`s getting exciting. Now the adventure is really beginning....  
  
Sakura: Who is that gentle voice in my dreams and how will I get my powers back?  
  
Shaolan: What creature do we fight against?  
  
Mac: Will I die?  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
Vincara: Why am I suddenly so nice to Sakura?  
  
The boy: What am I going to do with Sakura ?  
  
Shaolan: With her?  
  
The boy sweatdrops: Uhm... nothing...  
  
Dominatrix: WHAT THE HELL DOES THE ENEMY WANT? THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! 


	4. Destinys Child 04

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura doesn`t belong to me, but is CLAMP`s original work. This fanficseries is partly based on CCS and their characters are used without permission and i is reserverd for entertainment purpose only. Card Captor Sakura is the copyright of CLAMP, first published by Kodansha Co. Ltd.1996 Posted July 2002  
  
Destiny`s child  
  
4th chapter desires and losses  
  
Once existed a mysterious world. To another time, far beyond the one we know. A world with its own rules, in some way similar to ours, but nevertheless different. This world... will be the place where the fate of thousands of dimensions will be decided in the fight about the destiny's souls.  
  
"Shaolan!", Sakura yelled a last time before she was out of reach. The wolfwarrior forced himself to turn away, not allowing himself to look back only one time more. Intense he tried to concentrate on the task lying down before him... the opportunity came almost too fast... Crashing against a tree next to Syaoran, a little figure collapsed to its knees.  
  
"Mac!" , Weakly the bard turned her head to him, her lips forming unhearable words. "...r..u..n...", she seemed to whisper, pointing with her sea-blue eyes behind him. His eyes widened in surprise at the sound of whispering clicks behind him, but too late. Before he could slash the creature with his lifted sword, it charged him in incredible speed.  
  
" Shi.." was the last thing he could say before darkness surrounded him in a grip of thousands of cuts. The spider had captured him with a tight thorny grip, the warrior barely able to breathe. As he was already thinking that this was his last battle, the creature suddenly shrieked in agony, its grip losing its deadly strength; he was released to pant hard again.  
  
" Leave him alone, monster!", a shaking voice toned from behind the spider, there she stood... with trembling knees and in her hand a broken large sword, which was stained with green blood on its top. Not able to do anything but stand, quivering and bleeding from cuts all over her body, she watched with big blue eyes the monster approaching her.  
  
He tried to reach the creature, but he knew he couldn`t make it in time. He could see the creature opened its fangs for its final deadly grasp and...  
  
" Don`t breathe!"  
  
... a strange gleaming mist broadened over it. Surprised all of them stood still, not anyone able to move. Only sublimately he noticed Mac collapsing to the ground, his own eyes fixed on the dust dancing through the air. He almost breathed the stuff in before remembering the voice`s warning; although the urge was burning hard inside him he held his breath. Instead Syaoran turned around.  
  
It had collapsed. It had just collapsed without a tone.  
  
Almost gasping in astonishment he caught himself just in time. With his amber eyes wide open he was waiting, still holding his breath, until the dust was gone. The warrior`s sight became clear again...  
  
" What are you standing there, kiddo, we have better stuff to do than staring!" That voice was unique...  
  
" Vin..cara? How...?" He turned around, searching for the ghost. And there she stood next to the still unconscious girl... in flesh and blood. Not caring about Syaoran`s gasping she lifted the little bard up on her shoulders and carried her away. He couldn`t believe that he saw the black haired, only too real woman, walking away.  
  
" Damn brat, what are you waiting for?! This is not a zoo full of strange animals."  
  
After that the warrior wizard`s mind managed to snap back into reality, remembering the spider. In amazement he stared at the spider, which looked as though it would wake up every moment.  
  
" How..."  
  
" I`ll explain it, but first we` gotta run! I don`t know how long it will be knocked out!", Angrily she was glaring at him from the end of the violently created grove. Quickly he followed the ghost-by-name, who already dashed into the depth of the mysterious woods.  
  
" I poisoned it with the dust of a very dangerous flower. But since it has been very expensive `cause it`s very rare, I don`t have any more. And to my form... it`s a little complicated. Now it is more important... to have a plan... for defeating it! Somebody... must have sent it... after us!"  
  
" How can you know..."  
  
" Didn`t you notice? This creature doesn`t belong 'here'... and that means..."  
  
A shadow, as it has been called for, appeared in front of the battlemates. The explanations and questions forgotten, they ran for their lives. Hard panting the exhausted wolfwarrior turned to the woman, who, although handicapped by her additional burden, was still fast.... But not fast enough.  
  
" Go on, I`ll distract it! Make it to safety!"  
  
By an agreeing wink of Vincara he stopped immediately, taking one of his always prepared ofudas out of his clothes.  
  
" Rounen Shourai!"  
  
A lightning appeared out of the sky and struck his opponent... or should have. Without a sign of any wound it was approaching him.  
  
What... this thing is immune to magic?!  
  
The warrior wizard was stretching out his senses for the spider`s magic, but the creature had already reached him; he could barely dodge the attacks and his exhaustion and recent wounds weren`t of any use for him.  
  
"Shit..." he whispered in frustation, as the creature cut his chest. It was as good as impossible to defend.  
  
He had only one chance... With a quick jump he tried to slash the monster`s head. His sword lifted, all his power concentrated on this very move, he cut right through its eyes and... hit the ground.  
  
Surprised the amber-eyed boy lost his balance, his opponent above him turning its ugly head to his eyes. One of its legs was about to smash him, but instead it... went right through him?! Lying down, he was staring at the part of the leg that vanished in his chest, and appeared again as the monster quickly moved away from him.  
  
The creature was.... immaterialized? He shook off his surprise with some effort and got up again to withdraw from that... thing.  
  
How can someone defeat a creature that was immune both to magic and to swords?! Wait... Mac had managed to hurt it as it had captured me in its grip... But how...  
  
A strange thought shot into his mind. While trying to dodge the shrieking spider`s attacks he was concentrating his magical senses on his surroundings.  
  
The wizard`s eyes widened in shock. Something about his opponent felt... wrong to him... or it was more as though.. the place it was in...  
  
(It doesn`t belong to 'here')  
  
At this very moment, in which he realized, the monster used the opportunity to attack him. With a painful cry he withdrew, holding his now bleeding sword arm.  
  
" Comin` for rescue, kiddo!" a dark voice toned and Vincara leapt from above them directly on the spider`s back.  
  
Before their opponent was able to hit her, the lithe woman had already removed from it to push Syaoran with her into the depth of the Yrieel woods. Mockily she looked over his most recent wound.  
  
" You really can`t take care of yourself, can you?", she grinned at him, a long dagger appearing in her hand from nowhere. Not in the mood for jokes, holding his wounded sword arm, he answered between dodges and slashes and running...  
  
" That`s not the... moment for... jokes... You ensured... Mac`s security, I... think by your sudden appearance... I have... a plan..."  
  
" Woah, you... figured it out... You`re more clever... than I thought... for a kiddo..."  
  
" You knew... how to... defeat it... from the very beginning...", the warrior observed more than asked panting and sighing. The broadening grin was answer enough.  
  
" Better I set up... the trap... You should... really appreciate it...`cause I... hate playing the... bait... But you`re... a little too small... to fight the... big ones...", she mocked him gasping.  
  
Before he was able to protest against that statement Vincara had approached the creature, attacking it with her funnily small weapon. The warrior didn`t like to admit it, but she was really fast...  
  
Amazed he leapt on a tree above the incredible fight scene, spying fascinated at the battle of pure speed taking place below. Lithe and with almost inhumanly speed the ghost-by-name dodged and between many missings, she even managed some hits. But he could see that Vincara wasn`t a professional fighter... her hits were neither strong nor important enough to outbalance her disadvantages. The cinnamon-haired warrior followed this unfair battle quickly by leaping from branch to branch, able to witness the arising exhaustion of Vincara.  
  
But only minutes later it became worse than that. The amount of the dark- skinned woman`s injuries were increasing frequently, the deadly-looking cuts appearing too soon, and her face went more and more pallid, while she was sweatdropping from pure concentration and suffering under the spider`s attacks.  
  
Timing... think of the right timing, he had to tell himself again and again, the only thought that prevented himself from jumping out of his hideout to interfere that terrible scene. Leaping with all his agility he reached afterall a very high oak, where he had a very good sight... and waited. Waiting... that was something the young warrior hated the most. He really hoped Vincara just played her bad state and wouldn´t...  
  
There, the creature had gripped the weakened woman, so it was now standing directly under the branch he was sitting on. Quietly as a cat, he jumped.  
  
Despite his hurting sword`s arm he slashed right through the body of the monster. Distracted and full of gayety about its recent prey it didn`t notice the fast moving warrior above it... and regretted it bitterly.  
  
First as the sword was sticking out of its back it shrieked. Half in agony, half in surprise to collapse... finally. Slowly Syaoran was approaching the spider, selfconscious if the last attack had been enough.  
  
" Is it... really... dead?" Hesitating he touched his sword, still beware of the defeated monster. Laughing sounded from behind him. Wincing he looked back at Vincara, who was partly walking, partly crowling to him, her sores almost scaring him. His own wounds were nothing in comparison with Vincara`s. Almost smiling she looked back, not caring about her state.  
  
"It`s dead enough... Come on, let`s get Mac and then push off..."  
  
She staggered lightly, her face almost completely turning pale, and fell on her knees. "Vincara, are you alright?!", he hurried to the kneeling woman`s side, trying to support her. " Despite the thousands of cuts which ache like hell...?", she answered mockily, but her state denied her sarcastic words, they couldn`t hide her trembling knees as she was about to get up and her sweatdropping skin.  
  
" Don`t look at me this way, kiddo, I really hate arousing compassion... I`m okay...", a weak smile crossed her face, "Remember... we have to wake up our little sleeping cutie... she`s not far from here..." Reluctantly he followed the from her weakness stumbling and reeling woman, who refused being supported by him. What else besides that could he do?  
  
To distract himself from those depressive thoughts he asked a question, itching to say it for quite some time. "How could you know how to defeat it?" A little surprised the exhausted woman`s sloe eyes fixed on the boy, seeming to recover a little from exhaustion out of some kind of...pride...  
  
"You ask why...?`cause I fought it before... and I made it, with my great agility and cleverness!" He sweatdropped by those words, but Vincara seemed to feel better this way... so he asked further... in a mistrusting tone.  
  
" Alone...?"  
  
The black haired woman`s pride seemed to have a little decrease.  
  
"Well... I had a little help... I was travelling with some travellers, fighters, who had needed my abilities as a thief... experienced fighters I called friends... and trusted..."  
  
A bitter expression darkened the mysterious -thief`s- face, seemed to falter again. He had the feeling as if... a sad story was hidden behind it... A story of betrayal.  
  
Suddenly Vincara stumbled and came back to reality, blinking at him. As if the wounded woman had read his thoughts she continued, as though she didn`t want him to think about it any more...  
  
" The creature we fought was an 'Ughrol', This race is very rare and lives in another sphere - we can see it still, but can`t touch it - on the third isle of this world, the goal between the spheres, the dark deserts. It is impossible that only by coincidence it had been able to get here, to say nothing of wanting. And their territory is - from our sight - very far... It is impossible to capture a creature of another untouchable sphere..."  
  
A heavy silelence widened between them, Vincara as pallid as never before, exactly as Syaoran.  
  
" ...Our enemy must be really powerful...", Syaoran broke the uneasy atmosphere.  
  
" Yeah... as strong as a rune god..."  
  
He stared at the mysterious looking thief questioningly.  
  
" Five rune gods to protect the very world of Es-Rahj`s, in form of fabulous creatures, who are under the command of the Guardians..."  
  
" Guardian?!"  
  
" Some kind of immortal being... much more than a god... the source of life. Water... wind... earth... fire..."  
  
Fire...  
  
The memory of the day before had him shuddering, the fire that seemed to persecute them...  
  
Soon, as he noticed relieved, the little bard came into sight, leaned on a trunk. With soft voice the black haired weakened woman caressed through Mac`s orange hair and looked for her state. The little bard was, despite her unconsciousness and some bruises, unbelievingly unharmed.  
  
Out of sudden a cry of agony escaped Vincara, and he witnessed the ghost-by- name`s final collapse.  
  
" Vincara, Vincara!"  
  
Worried the wolfwarrior hurried and looked over her, while she was murmuring incoherent stuff, very pallid and her hair clinged to her skin. Half panicking he shook her with his heal arm, trying to make her notice reality again. Gripping his shirt obviously in pain, she opened her eyes a little.  
  
" Guess I... overdid... the bait playing a... little... It really... got me... while I was... searching... for the right... place of attack..."  
  
The, although wounded, woman managed to release herself from his grip, and stepped to Mac, her body already starting flickering, but it was not her normal flickering, it looked... unhealthily.  
  
" Sorry... kiddo... I think I have to... retreat some time... from action. Would you please... watch for her... as long as I`m... not here...? I would search... for a better sitter... but at the moment... you`re the only one... nearby..."  
  
She really cares for Mac... despite her own life, he noticed surprised. A strange thought came into his mind.  
  
"... You materialized before, didn`t you? I mean... the fire back then when you two had disappeared... Mac couldn`t remember because she had fainted... and you saved her life. "  
  
" Woah,... now my image is ruined... `think you`re gonna be a better sitter than... I thought." Smiling the mysterious woman turned around to Mac and caressed the girl`s hair one time more affectionately, as softly as though touching a delicate flower.  
  
" You will be in safe hands... my cute little Mac... I promise... I`ll come back... I will be always with you...", she whispered her last words before dissolving into a gleaming mist, which surrounded him, like a caressing, to vanish completely in front of his chest. Feeling dizzy out of sudden because of the appearing heavy exhaustion, he lurched a little, holding his head as if that would help.  
  
" Ca... ra...?"  
  
Surprised he wheeled around to look into the wide-open eyes of Vincara`s protege.  
  
" Where did she... go?", Mac demanded to know with weak, but determined voice.  
  
His words stuck in his throat he wasn`t able to say anything at all, but the expression on the boy`s face and his silence were answer enough.  
  
With empty, widening eyes she was staring at the amber-eyed boy "... You think she`s... dead?"  
  
For an eternity those words were hanging above them, as a dark cloud, only worse, and it was stiffening the air. Mac clinched her fists, her eyes closed in an undefineable mood.  
  
" She`s not dead... She promised to come back, didn`t she?"  
  
Astonished by the tone of her voice, he looked down at the upset bard, who kneeled there almost desperately.  
  
"She... never breaks a promise!", she yelled at him, tears in her bright shining eyes. Her voice was painfully echoing in his head like a bell, and confused he sat down.  
  
The warrior wizard didn`t know how to respond, his thoughts circling him, making him feel more dizzily. Every single magical sense told him that the ghost had left the world... Not a single trace of her life force was left. But how could he be so cruel to tell Mac... to destroy the girl`s hopes, she held on so tightly, completely?  
  
Before she passed off to the ground, Mac whispered a last time.  
  
" She will come back..."  
  
  
  
author`s comments:  
  
Myrwin: Finally I have it... This damn action chapter full of informations about Es-Rahjs nobody wants to know... Originally I intended to end this chapter later... but I lost patience... so I cut the rest off into the 6th chap...  
  
Boy:... Something like putting ME out of this chapter completely!?  
  
Myrwin: No... that was planned from the very beginning...  
  
Vincara: AND I DIE?!?!?!  
  
Sakura: Uhm... you were already dead, weren`t you? I mean... you`re a ghost...  
  
Vincara: * death glare * Sakura: *sweat drop *  
  
Syaoran: Uhm... I don`t want to complain but... Did you notice that you changed my name from Shaolan to Syaoran...?  
  
Starblade( originally Dominatrix): I think I saw the garbage men take her mind somewhere `cause it seemed to be damaged a little...  
  
Myrwin:* death glare * Starblade: * smile*  
  
Mac( tries to get attention): And me? What a stupid speech is the last thing I say? And why am I always the one who seems to have no fighting skills? I`m not that bad...  
  
(Myrwin murmurs: You sure?)  
  
(Others murmuring: Why do we have to be in a story of such an unskilled author...)  
  
Myrwin: HEY! I resent that!  
  
)=)(%$!§$=?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED (no matter if you like it or not) 


End file.
